Las 25 Sombras del Señor Dragón que Suavemente Matas al Grifo
by Maricoles
Summary: "En este nuevo siglo las mujeres soñamos con hombres dominantes, dragones, fuertes, de hierro que no se asusten ante nada. ¿Pero en realidad estamos dispuestas a convivir con uno de estos?"
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. Así como también, los personajes Christian Grey a E. L. James; Ethan Blackstone a Reiner Miller. **

**Además, tomamos prestados y con autorización de sus respectivas autoras, los Edward's de Sachita, L'Amelie, Partisan Once, Laura Atenea y a Aryam.**

**Esta historia salió de una locura esperemos que les guste, es una colaboración entre Aryam Shields Masen y su servidora Maricoles.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Diablos por qué no podía tener un Grey, un Dragón como el de Sachita, o un Ethan como el de Desnuda.

Quería un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera. Quería un hombre que me amara violentamente, como los grandes hombres que leía pero ninguno de los que conocía se parecía o se acercaba a mi Grifo hermoso de Contrato, ninguno era Dom, como mi Señor o mi Puto Amo. Se asustaban y salían corriendo.

Mi escritorio seguía siendo un desastre, eran las ocho de la noche y no podía dejar de llorar por el magnífico final de una de mis historias favoritas. Sabía que al otro día Jessica me echaría bronca por no dejar todo en orden pero necesitaba helado y alitas de pollo para subirme el ánimo.

¿Por qué diablos terminaba su historia? Ahora tendría que volver a quedarme haciendo horas extras e imprimirla sin permiso en el trabajo. No creo que les gustaría la idea de que me acabara tres paquetes de tintas, y menos por imprimir a mi Dragón.

Entré en la oficina vacía, miré por los ventanales y vi una estrella fugaz.

—Estrellita, estrellita fugaz mándame un hombre que sea como el Dragón, como la Bestia de Atenea, el Grifo de Aryam, como el Señor de Amelie, como el Grey de E.L. James, como el Puto Amo de Partisan, como Gideon, que sea sucio y retorcido como Eric, ya de perdida como el soso de Ethan. Por favor. Por favor.

Cerré los ojos mientras pedía mi deseo. Odiaba ser secretaria, odiaba trabajar para gente que solo se fijaba en mis errores que, si bien es cierto eran muchos, pero no era perfecta. Salí de la oficina del jefe.

Me acerque a mi lugar, eché todos los papeles que me faltaban en una caja que escondí bajo mi escritorio y salí del edificio con destino al supermercado. Necesitaba gasolina, una razón para seguir. Sin el Dragón, con el Puto Amo a punto de terminarse, el Grifo había dejado hace rato el fanfiction. Necesitaba algo en lo que conseguía otro nuevo amor.

Mi teléfono sonó, era Rosalie.

—Bellita, Bellita. ¿Qué haces leyendo y muriendo? Debes dejar de leer y ponerte a vivir. Quieres un hombre pero no sales a buscarlo. Anda, vamos hoy a la disco. Vamos a mover el bote.

Odiaba que Rose me llevara a bailar, lo que yo quería era ir a releer al Dragón. O a leer de nuevo a mi Iceman. Pero en algo tenía razón, necesitaba conocer a un hombre.

—Está bien Rose, ¿dónde nos vemos?

—Wow, ¿en serio vas a venir? Paso por ti en media hora.

—Apenas voy para mi casa. Estaba en la oficina.

—Bella, exactamente ¿dónde estás?

—Voy a entrar al metro.

— ¿En la estación cerca de tu oficina?, espérame ahí que estoy cerca.

Rose colgó y me quedé parada. Miré al cielo y grité:

—Más te vale maldita estrella fugaz que me consigas a mi hombre y que sea rico. Muy rico.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. Así como también, los personajes Christian Grey a E. L. James; Ethan Blackstone a Reiner Miller.**_

_**Además, tomamos prestados y con autorización de sus respectivas autoras, los Edward's de Sachita, L'Amelie, Partisan Once, Laura Atenea y a Aryam.**_

_**Esta historia salió de una locura esperemos que les guste, es una colaboración entre Aryam Shields Masen y su servidora Maricoles.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Joder, me dolía la cabeza... era tardísimo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grité como loca bajándome corriendo del taxi, iban a matarme. ¿Quién diablos me manda a irme de fiesta una noche antes de que llegue el nuevo jefe? Saludé a Sam, de seguridad, quien vio el reloj y movió la cabeza negativamente.

¡Demonios! Ahora tendría que trabajar horas extras, porque el bono de puntualidad lo había perdido, como cada mes. Eran las nueve de la mañana y yo iba llegando al trabajo. Aclaró, mi entrada es a las ocho de la mañana. Pero quién se fija en la hora, unos minutos más unos minutos menos.

Una de las ventajas de trabajar en presidencia es el elevador privado. Entré al elevador y el aroma era glorioso.

Entré al piso y las caras de Jessica y Tanya eran tensas.

—Bella, el jefe lleva más de media hora preguntando por ti, le dijimos que hoy entrabas tarde porque ayer habías hecho horas extras pero no creo que se lo crea —comenzó a decir Jessica.

— ¡Dios! ¿Donde estabas Bella?, tu traje está todo arrugado. —Tanya intentaba desarrugar mi traje, hazaña que veía difícil, ya que lo había sacado de la ropa sucia.

No me miren así, la vida no es fácil para una lectora acérrima como yo y además, no tengo la culpa que actualicen mis _fics_ favoritos justo cuando voy a lavar ropa... A mano porque la lavadora y el computador se me dañaron al mismo tiempo y ni loca dejo el computador sin arreglar, eso sería mi muerte. El intercomunicador sonó y Jessica corrió a contestar.

—Dígame, señor Cullen.

— _¿Ya llegó Isabella Swan? —_Su voz fue ronca y tajante. El maldito seguro era de esos niñatos ricos con complejo de "amo del mundo"... justo como me gustaban.

—Sí, señor esta aquí ya. Voy a mandarla por unos papeles al archivo… —No tuve que imaginar que más le decía porque escuché el rugido que venía desde la oficina.

— _¡Dígale que entre inmediatamente! —_ladró furioso. Genial, ahora el jefe iba a arruinarme el día—._ ¡Es para hoy, señorita Stanley! —_gritó como poseso haciéndonos saltar a las tres. Cielos, a este tipo le hace falta una buena follada, como a mí. Me alisé la falda con las manos y pasé las manos por mi cabello intentando aplacarlo.

Tomé valor y entré.

Él hombre estaba mirando por el ventanal... Tenia un trasero de muerte !Joder necesitaba un tío así! me pregunte como quería que lo tratara, como de manera formal o que fuese jovial, parecía no ser mucho mayor que yo... pero era trabajo así que lo era mejor tratarlo de manera formal.

—Señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan...—Mi saludo quedo cortado cuando el trasero con patas se giro— ¡Tú! —dije señalando con un dedo tan pronto vi su cara. Era el tipo que no solo me había despreciado en la disco, si no que me había humillado. Me dijo gorda descerebrada.

—Cuando me advirtieron que usted sería mi pesadilla nunca imaginé que sería tan literal —farfulló malhumorado acercándose a mí—. Dios, ¿no conoce el baño? —Me miró de arriba a abajo— ¿o la plancha? No puede presentarse tan desaliñada a trabajar.

Quise contestarle pero recordé las palabras de mi padrino Billy: _"Bella, es la última vez que salvo tu puesto. Desde que te recomendé he tenido que usar todos los favores que me debían y mira que tengo casi cincuenta años de trabajando para Cullen Co."_

Lo miré con rabia me mordí la lengua y hablé.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo esta mañana.

—Usted tiene contratiempos cada mañana, en los dos años que lleva trabajando en Cullen Co. —dejo una serie de documentos en el escritorio, era mi expediente— No ha llegado temprano ni un solo día. —Lo miré pensando que decirle, pero él continuó—. Sus informes son desastrosos, todo lo que hace lo hace mal o a medias. Como presidente de esta empresa, no puedo permitir esta clase de errores en mi empresa —abrí la boca dispuesta a decirle las cuatro verdades pero siguió hablando como loro mojado—. Por cariño a William, le voy a dar dos semanas para que se ajuste a mis reglas, si no lo hace, considérese parte de la lista de desempleados de este país.

¡Imbécil!

—No puede echarme así como así, tengo una renta que pagar y muchas deudas. Además, soy buena haciendo café. —A la Ninfa le funcionaba eso, así que ¿por qué no usarlo?

—Si quiero un buen café me lo preparo yo, —dijo tajante. Lo dicho, al tipo le hacía falta follar—. Dos semanas, Isabella.

—Bella —dije.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Que me llame Bella, Isabella no acaba de convencerme.

—La llamo como se me dé la gana, señorita Swan. Salga de la oficina, necesito los informes de Shwart para esta tarde, antes de las tres.

— ¡Antes de las tres! —No, no y ¿si actualizaban a mi querido Puto Amo? Era ¡el puto final! o a ¿mi Doctor Sex? La autora de Suavemente me matas, había dicho en su adelanto que posiblemente actualizaba hoy, este maldito no iba dañarme mi lectura—. ¿Si se la entrego antes de las seis…? —dije con carita de inocente.

No pude terminar de hablar, el jefe se paró y caminó hacia mí. Cristo, Jesús… el maldito olía jodidámente bien. Imagino que así mismito olía Cristhian Grey.

—Señorita Swan —una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó su cara—. Lo quiero antes de las dos. De lo contrario, puede ir poniendo sus cosas en una caja, ya sabe dónde queda la puerta.

Salí de la oficina casi llorando, ¿A qué hora iba a poder revisar mis actualizaciones o siquiera leer algo? Ayer me había quedado hasta tarde leyendo una historia nueva de un Sexólogo y una escritora... La chica estaba retrazada para actualizar pero había dicho que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Si me ponía en los registros Shwart, seguro me perdía algo importante en mi grupo de _Facebook_, odiaba a este hombre, lo odiaba.

Jessica se acercó a mí.

—Bella, ¿qué paso?

—El idiota quiere que tenga terminado el informe de Shwart antes de las dos, y no creo poder.

—Bella, se supone que tenías que tenerlo desde hace tres días. Mira, —suspiró—yo tengo bastante adelantado el informe, te lo voy a mandar pero léelo bien y termínalo.

—Gracias, Jess, eres un amor con patas. —La abracé fuertemente.

—Nada de _"gracias, Jess"_ ponte a trabajar. —Me dio una de esas sonrisas tan de ella.

Me senté frente al ordenador y abrí el archivo que me había mandado Jessica. Era el informe prácticamente terminado. Estaba salvada, podría leer un buen rato y luego… Tengo un mensaje de una chica del grupo.

—_Hola, niña ¿qué andas haciendo?_

—Intentando trabajar, ¿y tú?

—_Igual. ¿Leíste Enséñame?_

—Ese Matt es un cabrón pero me encanta. ¡Quiero sexo con él!.

Mi amiga era una nena de 16 años pero con una mente más sucia que la mía.

— ¿_Ya leíste el nuevo de Eve Runner? Algo de una abeja._

—_Nop. ¿Me pasas el link?_

El link apareció y le di _click_, me puse a leerlo. Dios, era bueno. Alguien movió mi hombro.

—Voy —contesté.

Miré tras de mí, era Jessica.

—Bella... ¿Otra vez leyendo? Lo juro, debiste haber estudiado algo relacionado con la literatura. El jefe te está esperando, te llamó hace dos minutos ve corre.

—Si voy. —Me levanté y Jessica se me quedó mirando.

— ¿Ya le mandaste el correo?

—No —regresé y mandé el correo.

Entré, y mi jefe tan hermoso y tan amargado tenía el _Ipad_ en la mano.

De pronto se giró.

—Señorita Swan, dígame ¿cree que a mí me interesa la vida sexual de —miró el Ipad— Eric y Judith?

—Perdón, señor Cullen. No lo entiendo.

—Después de tres maravillosos párrafos de informe, me topé con esto… —empezó a leer en voz alta.

—_Estás preparada para jugar, ¿pequeña?_

_Mis partes bajas se contraen por la anticipación y siento cómo me humedezco. Viéndolo así, tan sexy, tan varonil... Estoy dispuesta para todo lo que él quiera y consigo responder:_

—_Sí. —Lo veo asentir. Se levanta. Abre un cajón._

_Saca dos pañuelos de seda negros, una cámara de vídeo y unos guantes. Eso me sorprende y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Pero, incapaz de moverme, me quedo parada a la espera de que se acerque a mí. Lo hace. Pasa su lengua con provocación por mi boca y me aprieta el trasero con su mano._

—_Tienes un culito precioso. Estoy deseando poseerlo._

_Asustada, doy un paso atrás._

_¡Nunca he practicado sexo anal!_

_Eric entiende mi callada respuesta. Da un paso hacia mí. Me agarra de nuevo del trasero y mientras vuelve a apretarme contra él murmura, excitándome:_

—_Tranquila, pequeña. Hoy no penetraré tu bonito trasero. Me excita saber que seré el primero, pero quiero hacerte disfrutar y, cuando lo hagamos, será poco a poco y estimulándote para que sientas placer, no dolor. Confía en mí._

_Tragó el nudo de emociones que tengo atascadas en mi garganta con la intención de decir algo._

—Señorita Swan, el día que quiera leer este tipo de porquerías le juro que se las pido pero, no tengo idea como llego aquí esto, ni quiero dármela, es la primera advertencia. —Advertencia que se creía este tipo—Si he decidido darle cinco le quedan cuatro. Salga de aquí y vaya al archivo. . .

_"Mmmm al archivo como Jud y Eric",_ pensé. Porque mi jefe no era como mi _Iceman_ favorito, o al menos como el Dragón de la Sacho. Aunque en el mal humor era parecido al del Dragón. Así que debería sentirse la Ninfa cuando él la trataba mal.

—Señorita Swan, salga de mi oficina o le juro por Dios que este será su último día de trabajo —agarró el puente de su nariz... el mandón era _sexy_. Lo vi pasar las manos por su cabello, acabo de tener un caso de bragas húmedas ¡Dios! Necesito huir...

Iba saliendo de la oficina cuando el Mandón habló.

— ¡Jessica!

—Voy al archivo —dije a Jess y me encaminé. No sin antes sacar mi_ Ipad_ del escritorio, si iba a perder el tiempo pues terminaría de leer mi libro.

Busqué los papeles que me había pedido, no tarde más de diez minutos. Luego junto dos sillas y me acomodé.

Veamos si la _Cuchufleta_ sigue jugando. Me había leído este libro al menos tres veces, pero amaba los juegos sucios de_ Iceman_.

Llevaba casi dos horas aquí, pero joder Eric era mi maldito héroe... bajarse del auto solo para bailar sin importarle que el frío le carcomiera el culo.

Escuché pasos, y bendije mi buen oído. Tomé una de las carpetas y me subí a una de las sillas. Jale un poco una caja para fingir que buscaba el archivo.

— ¡Señorita Swan! —El gran jefe hizo su aparición—. Dos horas para buscar archivos. —El grito no me lo esperé. Maldición, ¿qué acaso mi jefe iba a acosarme?

Di un paso para voltear a verlo, pero lo di fuera de la silla y caí con la carpeta volando por los aires. Pude ver en cámara lenta como la esquina de la carpeta golpeaba en la frente a mi jefe.

Entre el dolor por mi caída y mi inminente despido comencé a llorar.

—Deje de llorar y levántese. Consiga un botiquín.

Levanté la vista y vi un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente. La sangre e Isabella Swan no se llevaban. Empecé a ver todo negro, el olor, la sangre... Me quedé en negro.

Un olor penetrante me hizo salir de la negrura donde estaba.

—Despierta Bella, despierta. No reacciona, señor. ¿Puedo llamar ya a la doctora?

—No. Seguro es una estupidez más como todo lo de esta niñita, mírela ya esta reaccionando —dijo en tono seco. Abrí los ojos y vi a una muy preocupada Jessica encima mío.

—Bendito Dios que despertaste, Bella. Tenías cinco minutos inconsciente.

Se veía realmente preocupada. Jessica era tan linda que había veces que me desesperaba.

—Estoy bien es solo que cada vez que veo sangre, me desmayo. No sabes como sufro durante mis períodos —dije burlándome.

— ¡Bella! —Jessica estaba toda colorada.

Vi que el jefe estaba aguantando la risa, cuando no pudo más salio del archivo.

—Bella, ¿para qué diablos te subiste a la silla si los papeles que tenías que buscar están acá abajo? —me recriminó Jessica—. No sabes cómo me asuste.

—La verdad solo intenté hacer tiempo, me puse a leer y escuché a alguien entrando. Nunca imaginé que fuera el jefe.

—El Señor Cullen estaba muy preocupado. —Pero se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, como cuando decía una mentira. Jessica era la peor mentirosa que conocía.

— ¿Jessica?

—Él dijo que estabas fingiendo Bella, él quiere echarte del trabajo. Voy a contarte algo pero no digas nada, por favor. Mi tía, ya sabes que trabajó aquí mucho tiempo como secretaria de presidencia, tu mamá y el papá del señor Cullen tuvieron una aventura y él se enteró. Pidió que corriera a tu mamá y no la volviera a ver.

Mi memoria recordó un momento cuando mi madre se quedó sin trabajo, y lloraba mucho, tendría yo como ocho años y fue cuando regresamos a Forks, de donde salí huyendo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos, no quería recordarlo y recordar todo lo que tuve que dejar por él.

—Vamos, antes de que las dos perdamos el trabajo. —Jessica me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—Vamos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi mamá tuviera un romance con otra gente.

—Bella, cállate. No digas nada, por favor.

—Soy una tumba... —Jess arqueó una ceja—. Cerrada en esta ocasión —dije mientras hacía la seña de cerrar un cierre sobre mi boca.

El transcurso del resto de la jornada, fue algo difícil. Tuve que dejar de leer y ponerme a trabajar. No pude tomarme mi hora y media de comida, ya que el señor Cullen me dijo que solo podía tomar cuarenta y cinco minutos. Guardé algunas golosinas en el cajón para amortiguar el hambre durante la tarde. En cuanto se fuera el ogro este me pondría a imprimir a mi Dragón. Luego lo engargolaría y tendría mi libro de El Límite del Caos, como no.

Eran casi las siete y el Señor Cullen no se iba. Jessica y Tanya se habían despedido hace media hora.

Miré mi Facebook, tenía 48 notificaciones. Miré y unas cuantas, eran la actualización de Suavemente me Matas. ¡Diablos!, giré la pantalla como si estuviera trabajando y me puse a leer.

Mi mente estaba metida entre el sufrimiento de la Zorra y de la Bestia. Dios, que follada se habían metido.

—Veo que le gusta leer en la oficina, ¿siempre le lo mismo? ¿Folladas fantásticas? ¿Llenas de pasión? —Una voz detrás de mí me dijo que el jefe estaba leyendo lo mismo que yo.

—Yo señor —aclaré mi garganta—. Solo estaba…

—Leyendo, mientras finge hacer horas extras. —No me atrevía a verlo, mi vista estaba fija en la pantalla—. Venga a mi oficina inmediatamente.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que oler tan bien este hombre? Casi podía tener un orgasmo con solo su olor.

Me levanté, alisé mi falda y entré a la oficina. El señor Cullen veía por las ventanas de la oficina, _como mi Dragón_, solo le faltaba el telescopio que le había regalado la medusa. ¿Tendría Edward Cullen una medusa en su vida?... Oh Joder, se veía tan _sexy_ y hermoso. Las mangas de la camisa estaban recogidas a la altura de los codos y la corbata gris, como mi Grey. Ojalá la usara conmigo aquí en la oficina como el Puto Amo.

—Señorita Swan, ya no sé qué hacer con usted. Cuando me dijeron que era algo problemática, nunca imaginé qué tan problemática. Es usted un jodido grano en el trasero y estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarla a otro departamento.

—No —grité rápidamente. Sabía que sin Jess y Tanya no tardarían en echarme.

—No se preocupe, no voy a hacerlo. Quiero tenerla vigilada porque al primer error que cometa, quiero ser yo quien la eche de aquí.

—Señor Cullen, mire yo sé que usted me tiene mala vibra por lo que pasó entre nuestros padres, pero yo no soy como mi mamá. Usted me vio anoche, soy un desastre para conseguir pareja. Por favor, no me corra, si me despide tendré que regresar a Forks y no puedo regresar. Por favor entiéndame, no puedo regresar.

El señor Cullen me miró, sus ojos solo tenían desprecio para mí.

—Creo que se parece más a su madre de lo que cree. Anoche se acercó a mí y me dijo: _Guapo, vamos follemos como conejos_. No sabías si yo era casado o soltero.

—No tenías sortija, me fijé —intenté defenderme.

—Punto para usted. —Dios se lamió los labios y deseé ser yo quien se los lamiera.

Pasé saliva y el señor Cullen sonrío.

—Bella, así te llaman ¿no?

—Sí —dije con voz ronca.

—En serio, ¿quieres jugar a las cosas que lees?

Intenté pasar saliva pero tenía la boca seca.

—Sí.

—Entonces, te quiero callada. Al primer sonido que hagas, pierdes tu trabajo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Mientras mi mente analizaba que quería decirme. Su boca se estampó sobre la mía.

—Vamos a jugar, sin compromisos, no esperes de mí nada más que folladas.

—Ha estado leyendo Contrato, ¿verdad? —pregunté confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Contrato —dije como tonta—. La historia del Grifo, ese que decía que él no amaba y toda esa mierda que solo quería folladas y …

Una carcajada limpia brotó del pecho del señor Cullen interrumpiendo mi monólogo.

—Bella Swan —negó con la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente a mí—. Yo se amar... Pero solo lo hago con mujeres que valen la pena —sonrió sardónico—. Mujeres que no andan de putas buscando una polla para brincar sobre ellas, mujeres que son buenas amas de casa, que esperan al marido con la cena caliente y la ropa planchada —comenzó a abrir mi blusa, una mano fue directo a mi pecho, lo apretó, sisee internamente—. Mujeres que valen la pena, no hilachas de una fémina como usted... Lo nuestro será solo sexo duro. Voy a casarme en unos meses. Heidy es una dama, así que quiero reventar todo lo que pueda. Voy a follarla por donde menos usted piensa. —Su voz se hizo pastosa—. Voy a amarrarte, a desnudarte y a someterte y si haces un solo ruido, se acaba el juego.

Yo estaba excitada, estaba deseosa. Hasta que recordé que no me había bañado porque no había tenido tiempo.

Que debía hacer, decirle que no me había bañado y que tenia el jardín del edén entre las piernas o dejarlo que siguiera.

Ya no pude pararlo, hasta que escuche la voz de James en mi oído. _¿Qué me has hecho Bella? Eres una enferma. _

Eso me dejó helada. Cómo pude me separé de él y salí corriendo de la oficina. Me encerré en el baño esperando que él se fuera, necesitaba regresar por mis cosas.

Necesitaba otro trabajo, pero ¿qué trabajo? ¿Dónde aceptarían a una inútil incapaz de hacer nada? Más que soñar despierta con Dragones, Grifos, Bestias o Putos Amos.

Esperé cinco minutos más y decidí salir. Vi las luces apagadas, tomaría mi bolso y saldría de ahí.

Estaba juntando mis cosas para irme cuando sentí su mirada en mí. Alcé la cara y lo vi.

Su mirada lo decía todo, él me juzgaba como todos.

—Eres una cobarde, Isabella —sonaba demasiado enojado.

Bajé la cabeza, no podía verlo a los ojos.

—Yo. . yo. .

—No sabes jugar tu propio juego —murmuró.

—Yo —aclaré mi garganta luego de que el yo saliera mas como un gemido—. Tuve miedo.

—Mañana —dijo mirándome—, no vengas a trabajar. Tienes el día libre pero si vienes pasado mañana, entonces estarás aceptando que dejarás que te folle como yo quiera, donde yo quiera y cuando yo quiera. Será así como conservarás tu trabajo, ya que eres una inútil para lo que se te contrató.

No esperó mi respuesta, salió de la oficina y yo me quedé parada como idiota. ¿Me había propuesto trabajar de su puta? Joder, mis sueños hechos realidad un maldito hombre caliente y rico que me quería de su puta.

Sería como Kathe, o como la pequeña golfa... Cristo Jesús, yo no estaba segura de serlo.

Ese día no dormí, comencé buscando por Internet empleo pero acabe leyendo cuanto fanfiction se me atravesó, eran las seis de la mañana cuando me ganó el sueño.

Eran casi las doce del mediodía cuando el hambre me despertó, me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. Mi departamento era un puto desastre. Nada en su lugar, ¿cómo diablos podía seguir viviendo así?

Iba a poner mi casa en orden, iba a buscar un nuevo empleo y buscaría compañera de piso así podría compartir los gastos.

Comencé a poner orden pero ni una hora después ya me había rendido. ¿Por qué todas las protagonistas son ordenadas y limpias?, ahí estaba mi primer fallo. El primero de una larga lista. El departamento de la ninfa es pequeño, acogedor y hermoso. Vamos hasta el de Kathe de Contrato estaba limpio. No hablemos de la protagonista de Guilty Pleasure que es millonaria y tiene el departamento impecable.

Alcé mis brazos al cielo y decidí bañarme. Joder apestaba.

Tomé un baño relajante con la bañera llena, a falta de vino un poco de jugo de arándano y música.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y moría de hambre. Llamé donde los chinos y pedí como para tres personas.

Cuando llegó la comida casi beso al repartidor, mi estomago gruñía de mala manera. Las lombrices grandes se comían a las pequeñas.

Puse todo en mi mesa, acomodé mi lap, desde el móvil había visto que habían actualizado Falsas apariencias y ese bastardo estaba buenísimo. Un mundo de servilletas, una _coca cola_ bien fría y mi comida. Estaba a punto de dar la primer mordida a mi sushi cuando sonó el timbre.

Me debatí entre comer o abrir la puerta. Ganó comer, seguro era Rose o mi vecina. Luego de cuatro insistentes timbrazos y unos cuantos porrazos a la puerta me di por vencida y maldije en voz baja antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Me metí dos ruedas más de sushi y abrí la puerta.

Las ruedas de sushi se me atragantaron, jamás en mi vida espere ver a este hombre por mi departamento.

Esperaba a cualquier persona menos a ese hombre aquí.

* * *

Hola Somos Maricoles y Aryam, esta locura comenzo una noche, por culpa de las pastillas de colores, en la que no teniamos nada que hacer, la verdad lo pensamos bastante pues ni idea que iba a tener esta acogida GRACIAS DE VERDAD CHICAS, no solo alientan a este par de locas a seguir si no que es una muestra de apoyo hacia nosotras y un indicativo de que todas estamos medio locas como esta Bella

Gracias a todas las que leyeron el prólogo, nos dan siempre animo de seguir.

Un gracias especia a Tata XOXO, maribris1313, iviifican, Osbelys,Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, LauriCullen, JSGN, Day Sweet, bellrose96, Solciito Pattinson, ashleyswan, ubrudt, Marie Emma Cullen, Vhica, VanerK, The Princess of the Dark, isakristen, Moni Camacho, any0239, sophia76, CamilleJBCO, Cherryland, coco cullenswan, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, M.L. , vero Hernandez, Nessa610, jamlvg, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, Gatita Swan, katyms13, ninfaffadd, Yexsii Granado, mvfap18, Luz Bells Cullen, Suu Cullen, Veronica, sweetgril, Evetwilight11, GbCuLleN-17, terewee, T. , Sasita Cullen, jacke94, EriM, Mareenma, , Noe Mallen, solecitopucheta, Vero, Ilena, Agatha Mora, ALEXANDRACAST, NachiCullen, V1V1, Oh Dary Night, DiAnA FeR, marie101008, ludwikacullen, Mahely, yolabertay, Sky TwiCullen, nesines y Idta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. Así como también, los personajes Christian Grey a E. L. James; Ethan Blackstone a Reiner Miller.**

**Además, tomamos prestados y con autorización de sus respectivas autoras, los Edward's de: Sachita, L'Amelie, Partisan Once, Laura Atenea y a Aryam.**

**Esta historia salió de una locura, esperemos que les guste. Es una colaboración entre Aryam Shields Masen y, su servidora, Maricoles.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 2

¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? Y, ¿cómo carajos consiguió mi dirección?

—Vas a dejarme pasar o piensa atenderme en la puerta de su casa —murmuró con voz roca. Miré hacia mi departamento… Había algo de desorden, solo un poquito. Bueno… siendo sincera, estaba muy desordenado. Al diablo, esta era mí casa y él no estaba invitado. Me hizo a un lado y entró Mister Hielo. ¡Hey le pegaba ese apodo, Mister Hielo! Como a Eric Zimmerman, Iceman.

Edward observó mi sala de estar, su cara era un puto mapa, o sea, no tenía ni idea si sentía repulsión, asco o rabia por lo que veía, la verdad no era algo que me preocupara mucho.

—Ya veo porqué es como es, señorita Swan —dijo levantando algo. ¡Diablos porqué deje ese sostén ahí!— Lindo sostén —enarcó una ceja.

—See, hace juego con mis bragas de leopardo —cerré los ojos al escucharme. ¡Dios Bella, primero piensa luego habla!

Edward Cullen tenía una sonrisita torcida. Así mismito tenía que reírse mi querido Dragón y mi Puto Amo. Su sonrisa se expandió, mirándome con mi sostén de leopardo en la mano; avancé los tres pasos que nos separaban y se lo quité de un manotazo.

— ¿A qué debo su visita señor Cullen? —pregunté tajantemente.

Edward se volteó, mirando el sofá hasta donde hace poco estaba sentada, limpió con su mano el cojín del sofá antes de sentarse y luego, tomó un poco de mi Coca-Cola, degustando su sabor.

—Sigo esperando su respuesta, señor Cullen. Y no se tome mi Coca-Cola —dije cruzándome de brazos frente a él. Se metió una rueda de sushi. Y por fin hablo.

—Simplemente, tenía curiosidad por saber dónde vivía, Isabella.

—Es Bella…

—Como sea, fue muy fácil encontrar la dirección de su… casa —murmuró y volvió a tomar de mí Coca-Cola—. Pasé por una librería y, como usted es tan aficionada a la pornografía, le traje esto —extendió hacia mí un paquete y yo lo miré como si me fuese arrancar la mano. Aún así, lo tomé—. Anda, ábrelo Swan.

Rasgué el papel, aguantando el aire en mis pulmones y revelando el contenido del mismo, mis ojos se centraron el mirando libro frente a mi "El Kamasutra"… Joder, al menos no era un video porno. O tal vez eso también estuviera bien.

Nunca había visto uno, pero más de una escritora decía que se inspiraba de ellos para escribir lemmons.

—Regresa Bella —dijo chasqueando sus dedos—, te vas a tus mundos mágicos. ¿No te enseñaron a dar las gracias por un regalo?

Me quedé mirándolo, el tipo estaba bastante mal de la cabeza. Justo como me gustan.

—Gracias por el regalo pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres que haga con este libro? ¿Qué lo lea, señor Cullen? Lo dejaré en mis pendientes.

— ¿Me tuteas y luego me llamas señor? —alzó una de sus cejas—. Es sencillo lo que quiero que hagas, Isabella. —Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante—. Quiero que memorices cada una de esas posiciones, porque planeo hacerlas todas contigo. —Mis bragas temblaron ante el sonido de su voz, ¡mierda que el cabrón era caliente por donde se le viera!— Antes de acabar contigo, quiero experimentar todo lo que leas, vamos a practicar todas esas posiciones, te gusten o no. Ya que a ti te gustan tanto las orgías, treesome, intercambio de parejas, espero que no me digas que NO, a nada.

Mi mandíbula debía estar en el suelo, como los animé... Te juro Dios que seré una niña buena, luego de acabar con este hombre, seré la niña mas buena que hayas conocido.

—Estuve leyendo el libro que me mandaste junto con el informe. No soy de grupos, pero si tú deseas experimentar, tengo un amigo que puede unírsenos. Debo decir que quedé muy sorprendido… pareces no quebrar un plato, pero eres de las que quiebra toda la vajilla o ¿no, Swan?

—Yo... — ¡Mierda! que le decía ¿qué me gustaba leerlas pero jamás siquiera había participado en alguna? O, ¿qué me moría por hacerlo?— claro que me gustan, son muy divertidas, pero yo jamás…

— ¿Nunca las has hecho? Solo las lees y te llenas la cabeza de ideas pervertidas, Swan.

Lo odiaba, porqué adivinaba mis cosas. Era como si leyera mi pensamiento, como el vampiro de Twilight. ¿Podría leer mi mente?

Naa, descarté la idea inmediatamente.

—Tu recamara está más ordenada o ¿está igual que el resto de tu casa? Por no decir basurero. Diablos, siempre creí que era un mito esos departamentos llenos de basura que ponían en las películas pero tu haces que eso se vea tan pulcro.

—Deja de criticar mi departamento, como lo tenga no es de tu incumbencia, mejor vete y déjame en paz. Si viniste a criticar mi casa, ahí está la puerta —le grité señalando la puerta. Se quedó viéndome con su hermosa cara, bien Bella. Jefe mojabragas 0- Bella 1, me autofelicité.

—No puedo dejarte en paz, quisiera hacerlo, lo juro pero no puedo. Eres una maldita bruja, desde que te vi en la disco la noche pasada, tu cara y tu cuerpo no dejan de estar aquí —dijo señalando su cabeza—. Toda la vida he sido un jodido masoquista y no me son del todo indiferentes tus perversiones. Como te dije, necesito un juguete y tú, quieres vivir todo lo que lees, así que es un trato justo: tú eres mi juguete sexual y a cambio, tienes la experiencia y un trabajo bien pagado.

A mi jefe le gustaba, estaba segura sino, él no me hubiera buscado.

—No, no te soy indiferente, a ti te gusto —le dije pagada de mí misma.

—No me eres indiferente —miró sus manos—, eres como una maldita bruja tóxica que se ha metido en mi sistema y como te dije, solo quiero jugar contigo hasta saciarme.

Joder que feo se escuchaba eso, me envalentoné y le dije, mejor dicho, le grité.

—Pues a mí no me importa dónde me tengas, no soy juguete de nadie. Voy a renunciar, voy a dejar Cullen Co. Me vale un comino, sal de mi casa y de mi vida… —y ya no me dejó seguir hablando, sus labios estaban encima de los míos y olvidé toda la coherencia.

Edward comenzó a hablar.

—Si me voy por esa puerta, no necesitas renunciar, yo mismo te voy a echar de Cullen Co. por la puerta trasera; juro que ni limpiando oficinas vas a poder trabajar. Tengo pruebas, tengo lo que necesito para correrte. Dejare una marca tan mala en tu curriculum que no te aceptaran en ningún lado.

Quería decirle que me valía sombrilla que me corriera, que podía meterse su trabajo por el culo pero su boca volvió a cubrir la mía. Abrí la boca buscando más, quería más. Sabía tan bien, a whisky y a menta. Tensión en mi vientre, mis pechos pesados y erguidos. Necesitaba a este hombre dentro de mí ya. Solo sería una vez, una sola vez y ya.

Su mano comenzó a sobar mi pecho y con la otra, acercó aún más nuestras caderas, sentía su erección caliente y enorme. Estaba tan mojada, una mano se metió en mis pantalones y llegó a mi braguitas simplonas. Sus dedos encontraron el lugar preciso donde tocar. Un jadeo escapó de mi boca.

Sus labios mordieron mi oreja y yo quería llorar... Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que las protagonistas, estaba segura y… era fascinante. Sacó su lengua, dejándola descender por mi cuello, apretujando mis pechos con su mano libre y sin dejar de mover su exquisito dedo en mi pobre e hinchado clítoris.

Levantó mi blusa y lo ayudé a quitármela, antes de volver a tomar sus labios.

—Sin sostén… —murmuró mientras llevaba su boca a mi pezón. Sus dedos seguían entre mis pliegues, haciendo maravillas. ¡Santo Cristo! Tal vez no fuera solo una vez. Este hombre sabía cómo usar los dedos y la boca. Iba a tener un orgasmo, estaba cerca… tan cerca y de pronto… todo acabó.

Sacó sus dedos y se alejó de mí. Quedé como en trance, sin moverme, sin saber qué hacer. Así debía de sentirse la protagonista de Guilty Pleasure cuando la castigaban sin orgasmos...

¡Maldita sea era tan frustrante!

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió sus dedos antes de hablar.

—Y bien, ¿tenemos trato o no, Isabella?

— ¿Trato? —Mi cerebro todavía no se conectaba correctamente.

— ¿Te quedas a trabajar en Cullen Co., a cambio de ser mi juguetito personal…?

— ¿Hasta que te canses de mí? —lo interrumpí. ¿No era eso lo que siempre decían los protagonistas de la gran mayoría de las historias?

—Algo así, digamos que hasta que pueda sacarte de mi cabeza o aburrirme de jugar.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Lo siento, pero no quiero esto. No puedo.

Edward rió socarronamente.

— ¿No puedes? Isabella, si hubiese seguido, te hubiera follado en esta sala, contra la pared y no hubieses objetado absolutamente nada. Estabas más que encendida con mis caricias, así que vamos a dejar el jueguito. Somos adultos, no me chingues con tu tira y afloja; no soy hombre de ruegos y a partir de mañana, serás mi juguete porque yo así lo deseo... ¿Está claro?

—Ehh... —iba a hablar, iba a mandarlo a la mierda pero volvió a atacarme, sus labios sus manos, su jodida erección, todo en él era una maldita adicción. No había caso en renegar, yo quería jugar. En sus manos me derretía con apenas unos roces.

Cómo llegamos a mi habitación, no lo sé claramente, pero estaba semi desnuda con Edward encima de mí y a punto de tener un orgasmo. Sus dedos hicieron camino entre mis bragas, torturándome. ¡Cristo!, podía ver el caminito feliz, el arcoíris que prometía juegos artificiales, como los del cuatro de Julio. El maldito orgasmo llegó, los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de Julio, eran nada comparados con esto.

Me quede sin moverme, tumbada soportando el peso de Edward.

—Eres mía, zorra —dijo en mi oído. Momento, yo no era ninguna zorra. Yo sí tenía una imaginación desbordada, pero no andaba con varios al mismo tiempo, ni tonteaba, ni vagando de cama en cama. Él sería el primero donde yo andaba con alguien, a pesar de que él tuviera un compromiso. Sería mi primera relación estable por así llamarlo, desde que James me acusó con denunciarme a las autoridades porque lo até y lo usé. Sus palabra no las mías—. Te gustó, ¿verdad zorrita?

—No me digas zorra —le recriminé.

—Puta, ¿te gusta más? —dijo, levantándose de mi cuerpo.

Me levanté, él estaba terminando de desvestirse. Tenía un cuerpo trabajado. ¿Cuántas horas pasaba este hombre en el gimnasio? Sus pectorales se veían fuertes, tenía una tabletita de chocolate blanco. Sí, blanco, porque estaba más pálido que la barriga de una rana, en fin. Una tabletita como para mordérsela suavemente, y la "V" que guiaba a su caminito feliz… me tenía en trance tal, que casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Acuéstate y abre las piernas, zorra.

Me levanté como un resorte, y no me importó estar desnuda.

—Sal de mi casa, quédate con tu maldito trabajo, métetelo por el culo, prefiero freír papas y lavar baños o regresar a casa, que ser el juguete de alguien tan prepotente, imbécil, hermoso…

Se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí como la cobarde que era. Se veía furioso y gloriosamente desnudo... me tomó de la nuca, halándome hacia él.

¡Que!, no me miren así. El tipo podía ser todo lo hijo de puta que quisieran, pero ¡estaba buenísimo! Se acercó dos pasos y yo, tropecé con mi mesa de noche. ¡Maldición! Antes que pudiera preverlo, él estaba frente a mí; su mano apretó mi nuca, ¡joder ahora entendía a Kath así mismito la besaba el grifo! Solo que Edward no iba a besarme...

No sabía qué era lo que Edward iba a hacerme... ¿Me mataría? ¿Me lastimaría? Santa petra la callosa, si me va a violar… que nada se interponga entre él y yo. Recordé el sabio consejo de mi madre, si te van a violar, afloja músculos y disfruta...

—Escúchame bien Isabella, porque me aburre repetir las malditas cosas. No vas a dejar el trabajo, no vas a dejarme. Que no era lo que pedías a gritos un hombre malo, sexy y duro. Bueno, ya lo tienes.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero él ahora, tomó mi cabello con su mano y apretó fuertemente.

¡Mierda estaba mojada y excitada otra vez!

—Suéltame animal, bestia.

— ¡BINGO! Soy un animal, soy tú animal, tu bestia. —Sí, era una bestia pero no era mi bestia como la de Atenea, ni siquiera como el grifo.

—No eres nada mío, Suéltame —apretó su mano en mi cabello... Dolía—. Que me sueltes —su mano soltó mis cabellos.

—Mañana estarás a la ocho, lista para trabajar y para follar. Se acabaron los jueguitos.

» Si no estás puntualmente, te juro que te reportaré, convertiré tu vida en un puto infierno, Isabella. Tú lo pedías, lo pedías a gritos, ¿no? Un hombre que te tratara como las protagonistas de las cochinadas que lees, pues tu deseo ha sido concedido niña y no pienso dejarte en paz, porque coquetearme en esa disco, firmó tu sentencia; así que no lo voy a volver a repetir. Si me buscas, me encuentras, tan sencillo como eso. No soy hombre segundas oportunidades, eres buena solo para esto, así que no te hagas la bobita y no me hagas esperar más, o te juro por todo lo que represento que haré que nadie más te contrate, ni siquiera para limpiar en los baños públicos —me soltó, dejándome caer contra la mesa—. Eres mi puta, solo mía. Te quiero limpia, depilada y con ropa interior decente.

En qué diablos me había metido...

Aquel dicho que decía, _cuidado con lo que deseas_ era malditamente cierto. Observé cómo Edward Cullen se vestía con parsimonia, dejándome observar cada pedacito de su trabajado cuerpo. Cuando se abrochó el último botón de su camisa, sacó su billetera y hablo con voz gruesa.

—Espero que esto te alcance para comprar ropa decente y mucha lencería. ¡Ah! Y por favor, ve a un puto estilista —miró sus manos, mi cabello era algo grasoso—. Que hagan algo con ese nido de palomas que llamas cabello —tiró una tarjeta negra en la cama y se giró, dejándome ahí parada como una idiota.

Me quedé quieta unos minutos, me llené de rabia, me vestí a toda prisa con lo primero que encontré y corrí a alcanzarlo para decirle que podía meterse su tarjeta por dónde no le daba el sol.

Casi cerraba la puerta cuando recordé las llaves, regresé por ellas y cuando salí a la calle, ya no estaba el muy estúpido. Caminé unas cuadras, a ver si lo veía, pero no vi nada. Llegué a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, me senté en una banca y me abracé, sentía frío e impotencia.

Un ligero maullido llamó mi atención, un gatito bebé estaba debajo de mí. Era una señal del cielo, tendría a mi Lira como en Decisiones Incorrectas, o mi Darcy ¿sería hombre o mujer? Bueno, macho o hembra. Comencé a acariciarlo y el gato se me acercaba más.

Lo tomé y lo tapé con mi playera y caminé hacia mi departamento. Iría al súper y compraría la comida para mi gato Lira, como el de Decisiones Incorrectas. Sí, ya tenía nombre y utilizaría la maldita tarjeta de Edward.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y una comezón espantosa comenzó en mi cuello, miré mis brazos y estaba llena de ronchas enormes. Solté al gato y corrí a verme en un espejo mi cuello, mi vientre mi pecho mis brazos mis piernas toda yo estaba llena de ronchas. ¿Qué me pasaba? Comencé a sentirme mal, mi garganta se cerraba.

Tomé mi celular y marqué a emergencias, no recuerdo exactamente qué pasó, pero termine en el hospital. Abrí los ojos y vi a una enfermera revisando algo.

—Hola veo que ya despertó —me dio una sonrisa—. Le avisaré al doctor, espere.

Abrió una cortina y salió, mi mente comenzó a despejarse, estaba en el hospital porque me llené de ronchas y no podía respirar bien. ¿Me contagiaría Edward alguna enfermedad?

Un hermoso doctor abrió la cortina y me saludó.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de asma ocasionado por una reacción alérgica, más el ligero sarpullido. Puede recordar si comió o bebió algo diferente.

—No, comí sushi, pero toda mi vida lo he comido.

— ¿Tiene mascotas?

—Adopté un gatito, bueno lo recogí… —el gato— creo que fue el gato. Cuando lo recogí, casi en seguida empecé a tener comezón en los brazos y en el cuello.

—Entonces eres alérgica a los gatos, creo que tu nueva mascota va a tener que buscarse una nueva casa. Este ataque fue grave, no tan severo pero podría ser peor. ¿Hay alguien que venga por ti? Y te ayude a sacar el gato de tu casa.

Asentí y me dijo que llamara para que vinieran por mí.

Casi enseguida llegó la enfermera con una bolsa con mis cosas. Eran las llaves de mi casa y mi celular.

—Le traje sus cosas, necesito su número de seguro y los datos de su seguro médico, si no tiene uno, necesitamos que liquide la cuenta.

Sonrío y salió.

Tomé el celular y llamé a Rose. Quedó en ir por mí mientras, me quedé sentada y comencé a llorar. Diablos, era un fiasco de persona. Pedía un maldito hombre sexy y oscuro y… me lo concedían, y me daba miedo. Conseguía un gato y era alérgica, ni siquiera podía tener un gato como mis protagonistas favoritas.

Cuando la enfermera regresó, traía una serie de documentos que había que rellenar. Comencé a hacerlo, si mi seguro no cubría esto tendría que trabajar mucho y no gastar nada. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo era dinero? Puse mis datos y esperé que regresara la enfermera. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché la voz de Rose.

— ¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos y la vi, ella me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar.

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien. Anda, vamos a casa. Te quedarás conmigo. Vamos.

Salimos del hospital y su novio estaba esperándonos. Llegamos a su casa, dormiría en el sofá y temprano, llamaría al trabajo porque me habían dado un día de incapacidad. Eso me daría un poco de tiempo para pensar qué debería de hacer, si aceptar ser juguete de Edward o tomar mis cosas y huir, por segunda vez en mi vida.

Al otro día llamé al trabajo, le pedí a Jessica que avisara, ella se preocupo por mí, dijo que el señor Cullen no había llegado pero que ella le avisaba. Me deseó pronta mejoría y yo, me dediqué a dormir toda la mañana.

Rose me acompañó al otro día a mi casa, me ayudó a limpiar y a sacar el gato. Se lo llevó a Mike —el sobrino de su novio— y lloré como una tonta… Sí, así como lloró la prota de Decisiones Incorrectas cuando el viejo le mato Lira. Rose me dejó llorar, hoy había llorado más que nunca, supongo que porque estaba en los días anteriores a mi período. Me dejó después de cenar y yo me alisté a dormir. Había decidido huir. Nueva York estaba bien pero Seattle estaría mejor. Estaría cerca de mis padres y empezaría de nuevo.

La medicina me adormecía, así que estaba prácticamente dormida en el sofá cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. ¡Joder yo y mi mala suerte! Un ladrón, miré a mi alrededor: mi laptop —que no había abierto en todo el día— y mi móvil eran lo más valioso. Así que los tomé y los metí bajo el sofá. Yo me haría la dormida y me sorprendería.

—Escuché que te movías, voy a prender la luz —dijo, era Edward.

La luz se prendió y me quedé quieta con los ojos entreabiertos. Comencé a acostumbrarme a la luz y lo vi parado frente a mí.

—Pensé que era mentira, pero es verdad. Todavía te ves mal. Y, ¿qué paso aquí? Alguien te obligó a limpiar. Se ve bien el lugar.

Sabía que me veía mal, tenía todavía un poco alteradas las ronchas en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién lo dejo entrar?

—Vine a ver porqué no te habías presentado, pensé que era una escusa. Y quien me dejó entrar, tu casero. El dinero mueve al mundo nena, y le dije que era tu novio. Me dio hasta una llave —dijo señalando la llave que tenía en la mano—, me dijo que te recordara que no puedes traer animales.

—No tengo animales… ya no.

— ¿Con que te enfermaste? Jessica solo me dijo que habías estado en el hospital y que estabas enferma.

No quería contestarle. Me quedé callada, lo sentí acercase.

—Muévete, déjame sentar —ordenó.

Me moví, pero jale mi cobija. Podía sentarse, pero no le prestaría mi cobija.

Tomó mi cara y la volteó hacia él.

—Déjame verte, ¿qué te dieron para las ronchas?

—No sé, algo me lo dieron en el hospital —alcé los hombros y zafé mi cara de sus manos.

—No importa, mañana tienes cita con este doctor —me tendió una tarjeta, pero no la tome—, tómala Isabella. Si vamos a follar quiero que te protejas, dejemos las estupideces y deja de comportarte como una niña, este doctor es de mi confianza te va a revisar y darte un anticonceptivo.

—No —dije apartando su mano de un manotazo— voy a renunciar. No quiero esto, no…

Sus labios cubrieron los míos, sus manos buscaron rápidamente mis pechos. Y yo comencé a pensar, realmente voy a perderme todo esto, siempre quise algo así. Tal vez él terminara enamorándose de mí.

Me dejé llevar por completo. Olvidaría mis planes y viviría el momento.

Se separó un poco.

— ¿Entonces Bella?

—Está bien. —En cuanto lo dije, él se separó y se levantó.

—Mañana, tienes hora a las nueve después, ve a comprar la ropa y a depilarte, te espero en la oficina a la una de la tarde. Sin retrasos. ¿Tienes la tarjeta? —miró alrededor.

Asentí y él se acercó a la puerta.

—Se puntual, no quieres que me enoje.

En cuanto salió del departamento yo ya estaba arrepintiéndome. Saque la lap de debajo del sofá y la prendí.

Tenía 115 actualizaciones en Facebook, 8 inbox y varias actualizaciones de Fanfiction. Los inbox, eran de mis amigas preguntándome que si estaba bien. Contesté todos y me puse a leer, había nuevo capítulo de Enséñame y de varias más. Estaban recomendando historias en el grupo y una me llamó la atención. La historia era muy buena y me puse a leerla. El tiempo pasó y cuando vi la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana, en qué momento se me había ido la noche.

Me paré del sofá estaba toda adolorida, me acerqué a mi cama y me dejé caer. Antes de dormir, puse el despertador a las ocho, ya correría para llegar a la cita.

Juro que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando el despertador sonó. Solo iba a cerrar los cinco minutos cuando el celular sonó. Miré la pantalla y no reconocí el número.

—Bueno —mi voz salió raposa.

—Levántate y báñate, no sé porque confíe en ti, tienes cinco minutos para estar... decir decente es como pedir peras al olmo, por lo menos está vestida. Ponte una falda será más fácil para el doctor. —El sonido de que la llamada estaba cortada, me acabó de despertar.

—Buenos días Edward —comencé a decir en voz alta, mientras me levantaba de la cama—. ¿Dormiste bien? Qué bueno. No, yo no dormí nada, un hombre estuvo toda la noche conmigo, no te pongas celoso —seguí hablando—, era otro personaje. Pero este, era tierno. Era un buen chico, y también hacía el amor como solo los chicos oscuros saben. Estoy pensando en cambiar mi deseo —tomé unas bragas y entré al baño. Abrí la ducha y entré.

Dejé que el agua cayera en mi cabeza, en mis hombros… se sentía tan bien. Comencé a tallar mi cabeza, me estaba enjuagando cuando escuché que la puerta del baño se abrió. Abrí mis ojos y el jabón entro en ellos.

Di un pequeño grito.

— ¡Deja el drama y apúrate, tienes casi quince minutos!

—Edward, sal de mi baño —grité mientras enjuagaba mis ojos.

—No, eres lenta para todo. Aquí esperaré. Vamos con retraso a penas llegaremos a la cita.

—Si yo me examino, quiero que tú también me demuestres que estás bien, sin ninguna clase de enfermedad.

—Estoy limpio pero puedo hacerme exámenes también, apresúrate.

Terminé de ducharme y al salir, efectivamente, Edward me esperaba. Pase dándole un empujón.

Al entrar a mi recamara encontré ropa encima de la cama.

—Te dejé la ropa, no tardes más de cinco minutos o entro por ti.

Oh… esto me recordaba al Puto Amo cuando el escogía la ropita para su golfa. Era ropa que casi nunca me ponía, una falda gitana y una blusa. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude cuando gritó: —dos minutos y medio—. Estaba tomándome el tiempo.

Salí con el cabello solo cepillado, todavía bastante húmedo. Me miró e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Toma tus cosas que nos vamos.

Mi estomago gruñó.

—Tengo hambre.

—Te la aguantas, desayunaremos después del doctor y antes del spa. Camina.

Así debería de sentirse Kathe con el Grifo o Anastasia con Grey cuando las mandaban.

Llegamos al doctor y Edward decidió que usaría el implante. Dijo que era demasiado olvidadiza para confiar en que me tomara las pastillas. Salí sintiéndome usada, creo que esto de que tomen decisiones por mí no acaba de gustarme.

Edward recogió la prescripción y pidió que los resultados de los análisis fueran urgentes. Cuando me sacaron sangre, tuve que cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración.

Edward no tomó mi mano, ni me distrajo como en las historias.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante, donde Edward pidió su desayuno, pero no el mío, nada como el Señor o el Dragón. Miré la carta y me decidí por huevos con tocino, café y pan francés. Y como no, mi Coca-Cola.

Edward me miró al ver lo que pedí.

—Tengo hambre y además, no engordo. Es genético. —Mi madre comía como naufrago y jamás había engordado.

Comimos en silencio o casi. Edward hacía llamadas y contestaba mensajes, ignorándome todo el tiempo. Cuando terminó me miró, yo ya había terminado. Dejó unos billetes y me indicó que saliéramos. Volvimos al auto y me dejó en un Spa donde dio una serie de instrucciones. Se acercó a mí y me dijo:

—Listo, ya indiqué qué quiero que te hagan. Cuando salgas, ve a esta tienda, te darán una serie de trajes para la oficina. Nos vemos a las tres en la oficina. Te estoy dando un mayor margen de tiempo, no quiero retrasos —me preparé para la despedida, estaba poniendo la boca para besarlo pero el salió del spa, sin siquiera decirme adiós.

Una chica me llevó a un pequeño cuarto, donde me dijo que me quitara toda la ropa y la dejara en una de las casillas vacías. Me entregó una bata y me dijo que me esperaba afuera.

Obedecí, me sentí como las protagonistas de Guilty Pleasure y de Rendición, alistándome para mi Dom.

Lo primero que me hicieron fue la depilación, en ningún maldito fic decían lo que dolía. Todo mundo se depilaba, se iba y follaba… ¡joder, yo no podría hacerlo! Para empezar, eran dos chicas coreanas, que me pidieron que me acostara y abriera las piernas. En ese día, era la segunda vez que me lo pedían; primero e ginecólogo y ahora estas chicas. Me quitaron todos los pelitos de mi cuerpo y dolía espantosamente. Después de que terminaron de depilarme, me untaron algo que calmó el dolor, me dieron cita para tres semanas después, yo dudaba en regresar. Miré la tarjeta que Edward me había dado, pero no era ninguna gran tienda, era una tienda de uniformes empresariales. Me acerqué a la tienda y vi que toda la ropa era para la oficina, nada sexy, nada divertido solo… ropa de oficina.

Una chica se acercó a mí.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Sí, creo que tengo una cita, soy Isabella Swan —la chica sonrío.

—Pase por acá. Nos pidieron cinco uniformes que, a su vez, pudieran usarse para hacer más combinaciones.

Me enseñó varios trajes de falda y saco, con diferentes blusas. La chica me enseñaba las ventajas de los colores y cómo combinarlos. Yo simplemente, estaba desilusionada. Nada de ropa sexy ni nada por el estilo.

Me entregó todo en unas bolsas y salí. Miré la hora y solo faltaban treinta minutos para las tres, tendría que tomar taxi para llegar a tiempo. Ya se lo cobraría a Edward.

Llegué a la oficina y Jessica me recibió con un abrazo, al igual que Tanya. Las dos creían que el ogro me había despedido, les dije que no, que solo me había dado una reacción alérgica y que estuve en el hospital. Jessica dijo que le avisaría que había llegado y entró a la oficina.

Estaba acomodándome en mi escritorio, cuando Tanya me dijo que se iba al banco y que quedara al pendiente de los teléfonos. Estaba abriendo mi Facebook cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, una rubia hermosa, alta y perfecta entró.

—Hola, soy Heidy, la novia de Edward. ¿Puedes avisarle? —Yo solo pude asentir. ¡Joder! Cómo si tenía esto en casa, ¡me estaba buscando a mí!

Tomé el teléfono interno y marqué. Jessica tan eficiente, contestó.

—La novia del ogro —dije antes de recapitular—… del jefe, está aquí.

Ella rió.

—No te preocupes, se el mal carácter que mi hermoso tiene.

En ese momento salió Jessica de la oficina y Heidy la miró con desprecio.

—Que pase por favor.

Heidy pasó a su lado mirándola como un insecto, conmigo había sido amable... si supiera quién era la que iba a tirarse de lo lindo a su querido "hermoso", sonreí entre dientes.

— ¡Swan! —gritó el ogro, haciéndome perder el hilo de la nueva actualización de Mudos Desencuentros joder, Betzacosta iba a recibir unos cuantos insultos míos por face o mejor, me descargaría en el review. Sí, eso haría... Esa mujer amaba haciéndonos parir piñas y del lado del moño, si no estaba destruyendo a la protagonista, estaba metiendo al protagonista en un puto lío, como tener un hijo con la maldita perra que lo envolvió, o si no, estaba matando gente. Lo bueno es que mata a los malos y no a los buenos. Creo que mejor diría a una amiga que le mandara un mensaje de texto, ya que ambas viven en el mismo país, diría algo como... COMO CARAJOS ME HACES SUFRIR ASÍ... Bueno, sería un tris más dramático porque—. ¡Swan!

¡¿Qué quieres?! —El silencio al otro lado de la línea, hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara.

— ¿Como dijo? —Edward parecía enojado y como no, Heidy aunque bonita parecía ser el iceberg que hundió al Titanic.

— ¿Que desea señor Cullen? —rodeé los ojos y Jess rió tapándose la boca.

—Café...

— ¿What?

—Ahora sorda, qué karma... He dicho café.

—Usted dijo que podía preparárselo solo. — ¡Mierda!, por más que le calentara la polla a ese hombre, me iba a despedir si no le ponía filtro a mi boca.

—Swan, no estoy de humor. — ¡Oh Dios! ha hecho un descubrimiento, si siempre está de buen humor—. Traiga el maldito café.

— ¿Con crema o sin crema? —dije burlándome y Jess apenas podía aguantarse la risa.

—Sin crema para mí, con crema para mi prometida.

— ¿Con azúcar o con endulzarte? —Jess seguía riendo, mientras yo me enredaba el cable del teléfono en el dedo.

—Con endulzante, Swan.

— ¿Una o dos bolsitas? ¿En taza o en vaso desechable?

— ¡Maldita sea Swan trae el puto café!

—Como ordene jefe —colgué antes de pararme a sacar el café de la cafetera... imagino que era de esta mañana, estaba caliente aún. Lo serví en las mejores tazas de Cullen Co. y estuve tentada a escupir en la del ogro, pero la maldita cocina estaba llena de cámaras, así que tuve que ser buenita y llevar los cafés a la oficina. Su muy rubia novia estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el pelo, ese pelo no estaba hecho para acariciar, estaba hecho para halar mientras se estaba gozando de un orgasmo, dejé los cafés en la mesa como si no me importara nada.

Salí de la oficina y me tocó empezar a leer el capítulo otra vez.

Pobrecitos, cómo sufrían esos dos... Aunque me gustaba el sexo entre el doctor chupa vidas y el chucho apestoso.

—Hey Bells —murmuró Jess alzando su rostro—, mientras preparabas el café el jefe ha dejado una serie de instrucciones para ti, te las reenvíe al correo —maldito jodedor de lectura, era un mundo de trabajo y todo era para hoy. No tuve tiempo de nada, ni de leer, ni de platicar con mis amigas del face. Así que mientras el HDP, más conocido como el _hijo de puta más grande_ del planeta, estaba cogiendo en la oficina… yo estaba trabajando como burra. ¡Yupi!

Una hora más tarde, Mrs. Iceberg, abandonó la oficina, su labial iba corrido y su perfecto vestido arrugado. Doblemente genial, mientras él follaba, yo no podía leer porque estaba haciendo trabajo.

Eran ya las seis y media de la tarde, cuando Jessica terminó y se despidió... ¡Jesucristo!, aún tenía trabajo por delante, por primera vez en mi vida, iba a justificar mis horas extras.

— ¡Swan! —Dios, creo que iba a cambiarme de apellido. ¿Cómo era el de la pequeña golfa cuando se lo cambió? Cuando el Puto Amo la dejo—. Isabella, ven a la oficina. —Ven a la oficina mis pelotas, tenía actualizaciones pendiente y habían prometido actualizar el Chico de Ipanema; además, un mundo de trabajo, así que ni de puto riesgo iba a levantar mi trasero de esta jodida silla. _Miembroman_ valía la pena el esfuerzo.

— ¡Oh!, estás trabajando —Edward estaba detrás de mí, así que levanté la cabeza—. Pensé que estabas haciendo tiempo extra como siempre —lo ignoré olímpicamente, o eso intentaba hacer hasta que él giró mi silla, colocándose frente a mí—. Cuando yo te llame, tú simplemente obedeces, Swan.

—Estoy trabajando y usted estaba folla…

—Ve a la oficina —me interrumpió—. Es hora que empieces a pagar por todo lo que te he dado.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Quisieramos regalarles a cada una un auto y unos carisimos zapatos pero por desgracia el presupuesto no nos alcanza.

Millones de besos a Agatha Mora, Ilena, ,EriM, isakristen, Cherryland, Sarai GN, any0239, idtamary, coki cullen ,AraCullen8 5, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, AbiFanTwilight, Solciito Pattinson, VHICA, Atenea85, iviifican, Noe Mallen, T. , yolabertay, Sky TwiCullen, jhanulita, luzdeluna2012, gmaciaszuiga, Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, robsten-pattison, Hellen Masen, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Bellisimaw, Oh Dary Night, KaruSwan, ALEXANDRACAST, Moni Camacho, jacke94, katyms13, Marchu, Marie Emma Cullen, Tata XOXO, ninfaffadd, ashleyswan, lourdescullen90, eve, Nairelena, covaric, yaza,Gretchen CullenMasen, DiAnA FeR, Carytt, .9003, MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz, AbiFanTwilight, Caniqui, vero Hernandez, solecitopucheta, y Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen por regalarnos sonrisas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. Así como también, los personajes Christian Grey a E. L. James; Ethan Blackstone a Reiner Miller.**

**Además, tomamos prestados y con autorización de sus respectivas autoras, los Edward's de Sachita, L'Amelie, Partisan Once, Laura Atenea y a Aryam.**

**Esta historia salió de una locura esperemos que les guste, es una colaboración entre Aryam Shields Masen y su servidora Maricoles.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 3

Caminé hacia la oficina —aún en contra de mis prioridades— yo lo que quería era terminar los archivos de Wolf y así poder retomar mi lectura. Pero la voz de Edward Cullen prometía sexo. Entré a la oficina tenuemente iluminada por las luces del exterior.

— ¿Jefe? —enuncié buscándolo entre la oscuridad, pero no me contestó—. ¿Señor Cullen? —Mierda, estaba segura que no había salido de la oficina, ¿será que en Cullen Co. hay fantasmas? Fantasmas con la misma voz sexy y aterciopelada de mi hijo de puta favorito.

—Fuera bragas Swan —murmuró Edward cerca de mi oído, mientras sus manos agarraban mi cintura. ¡Joder que voz tan cachonda!— Acabo de darte una orden Swan, quítate las bragas y déjalas en la papelera. —Me removí de su amarre tratando de encararlo pero él me sujetó fuertemente; ¿por qué demonios tenía que tirar mis putas bragas? eran de algodón, cómodas; nada de eso retazos de telas que se te metían entre el culo y te lastimaban. A muchas les gustan pero a mí a veces me incomodaban, había tanguitas sexys también—. ¡Obedece! —dijo subiendo el tono de voz, sin gritar todavía.

Me quite las bragas pero no las tiré, las hice bolita y las metí en la bolsa de mi falda. Edward empezó a caminar hasta dejarme frente a su escritorio antes de clavar sus caderas en las mías y empezar a acariciar mis pechos sobre la tela, haciéndome mover hacia atrás encontrándome con su creciente erección.

¡Sí, follaríamos en la oficina! ¡Como el dragón y la ninfa!

Joder… ¡por fin! Ya era hora de que pasara a la acción, eso de… _serás mía, quiero follar, mucho hablar y poca acción._

Esto era putamente caliente. Mi más grande sueño se haría realidad, a partir de esta noche sería una ninfa. Sentí a Edward bajar sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta subir la falda que me había puesto ese día, y acariciar mis nalgas desnudas. La caricia era frenéticamente placentera. Mierda, iba a correrme y él aún ni me tocaba del todo. Una de sus manos se movió hacia delante—. Piernas abiertas, Swan —ordenó, y por Cristo que yo era una buena estudiante, así que abrí mis piernas todo lo que pude, dejando que sus dedos se colaran sin previo aviso entre mis pliegues—. Estás mojada. Dime, Bella ¿quieres que este dentro de ti? —asentí porque no recordaba cómo hablar.

¡Tenía que respirar, maldita sea! ¡Uno no puede hablar, gozar y respirar al tiempo!

Una fuerte palmada en el trasero me hizo dejar mis divagaciones, haciéndome pegar un salto.

¡Qué mierda!

— ¿Te gustó la bromita del café Swan? —Su voz parecía enojada y… diablos, otra palmada fuerte y concisa. Ok, esta mierda no era tan placentera, dolía… mucho.

—Edward…

— ¡Cállate! Y espero que en realidad la hayas disfrutado porque yo estoy realmente enfadado —coló su mano en mi entrepierna apretando mi clítoris—. ¡Oh, vaya! Te humedeces aún más Swan; esto te gusta, ¿no zorra? Te gusta que te golpeara. —Un nuevo golpe y ¡joder! Cómo coño las protagonistas podían soportar esto.

Aunque he de reconocer algo. Mandoncito hijo de puta tenía razón. ¡Dios!, no estaba mojada… estaba empapada.

— Es bueno saber que esto te excita. —Falso. Esto me tenía cabreada… y también un poquito excitada pero más mareada; ni mi papá me había pegado cuando era niña, para que ahora este idiota me pusiera la mano encima—. Siente cómo me tienes, Swan —pegó su erección aún más a mi trasero. Mierda, el tipo estaba completamente erecto. Intenté nuevamente voltearme pero la mano que estaba en mi cadera se había movido hacia la curvatura de mi espalda manteniendo mi vientre pegado al escritorio.

Sentí el sonido del pantalón de Edward cuando cayó al suelo justo antes de sentir la punta roma de su pene el orificio de mi trasero.

Joder, aún era virgen por ahí, compartía la noción de Kath de que ese lugar había sido diseñado para que salieran cosas, ¡no para que entraran! Me removí otra vez cuando lo sentí empujar más su sable de luz en mi ano. Ni siquiera un lubricante y tres orgasmos antes, como había hecho el Dragón.

—Por favor Edward... —murmuré—. No por ahí. —Mi voz salió temblorosa.

—Así que la putita tiene aun un orificio virgen... Eso lo hace más atractivo para mí, Swan —volvió a empujar.

—Edward no quiero… —No pude evitar la ola de pánico en mi voz.

—No lo haré. Al menos no hoy. Inclínate Swan, voy a follarte aquí en mi escritorio.

—Por qué, ¿su novia no lo dejó satisfecho? —contraataqué, sin tiempo a pasar el comentario por un filtro. Tengo que aclarar que yo quería que me follara pero no en él mismo lugar que Heidy, alias el cubo de hielo.

Edward rió. ¿Él se estaba riendo? ¿Ahora se burlaba de mí?

— Mi Prometida —hizo hincapié en la palabra—, siempre cubre todas mis necesidades —dejó que su miembro se alineara en mi entrada—. Pero ella es una dama y no puedo hacerle lo que quiero hacer contigo —murmuró antes de entrar en mí de una sola estocada. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó ante la intromisión, el jadeo que escapó desde mi pecho quemó mi garganta. ¡Joder! Qué bien dotado estaba el maldito, justo como me lo imaginaba en todos mis sueños.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera adaptarme a su Edwardconda ya estaba embistiéndome salvajemente. Sí sexo como en The Office, como el dragón y la ninfa, como los protas de los fanfics; esto era eróticamente desesperante, él era grande, era bueno. No, era más que bueno y estaba segura que no iba a aguantar mucho y creo que él tampoco.

Retorcía los dedos de mis pies para soportar, mientras de mi boca salían jadeos y más... Edward estaba a punto y yo estaba tan cerca... tan cerca, que tocaba el orgasmo con la punta de mis dedos antes de que él se retirara abruptamente.

¡¿Por qué demonios se salió?! Edward me giró rápidamente dejándome sobre el escritorio y sí, señores del Dios de todos los falos, ese era EL falo. ¡Cristo era enorme! Tan gloriosamente magnífico, que casi me vi tentada a recitar una plegaria agradeciendo por tener tan hermoso falo para mí.

Y hay perdí toda coherencia… cuando Edward movió su mano de arriba a bajo.

Sí señores, estaba completamente atontada, tan _estupidizada_ que solo pude reaccionar cuando el maldito se introdujo en mí de un solo golpe. No había hecho dos bombeos cuando su cuerpo se tensó ante el orgasmo sin que yo pudiese alcanzar el mío. Edward volvió a retirarse, no sin que antes sus ojos se cruzaran con los míos.

¡Qué diablos!

— ¡Listo! Ahora vístete y vete a tu casa. No quiero verte hasta mañana.

Me quedé mirándolo.

— ¿Qué? — ¡Joder, no hablaba en serio! ¡Mi gatito pedía un orgasmo con desesperación!

—Lo que escuchaste, Swan. ¿Te gustó burlarte de mí?, ¿te gustó hacerme ver como un idiota frente a Heidy? —dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente—, ¿te gustó bromear con el café? Espero en serio que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, porque será lo único que disfrutes este día. Sal de aquí, ya obtuve lo que quería de ti.

Subió sus pantalones y se encerró de un sonoro portazo en el baño de su oficina.

— ¡No quiero verte cuando salga del baño, Swan! —gritó.

No podía creer lo que el hijo de puta había hecho, estaba enojada y frustrada. Sobre todo frustrada.

¿No era eso lo que tú querías? Un hombre rudo como Christian Grey, un amo y señor ¿que te castigara?

¡Genial!, ahora tenía una vocecita en la cabeza. Cómo voy a ponerle, ya las habían nombrado de todas formas.

Al menos los dominantes, después de su castigo, daban a sus sumisas folladas espectaculares. Este maldito... Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero no iba a permitir que me viese llorando, me acomodé la ropa y prácticamente corrí hasta el baño, limpié mi entrepierna y me fui a casa.

Durante el camino en el metro no pude detener mi llanto. Lloré como idiota, la vocecita me torturaba_, ¿no era esto lo que querías?_

¡NO! No era esto. Quería folladas espectaculares, donde viera el puto arcoíris, las estrellas de colores, quería ver los juegos artificiales del 4 de Julio _—_aunque fuera 6 de Septiembre_—, _ quería un amor psicótico y obsesionado como el del dragón; un hombre cruel pero amable como la bestia, quería un hombre divertido como Miembro Man, quería un chico traumado como el puto Amo. Quería todos mis chicos malos en uno solo pero sobre todo, quería que me amaran.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas se te puede hacer realidad, ¿habías escuchado ese refrán?_

— ¡Podrías callarte de una maldita vez! —grité, atrayendo las miradas de las miles de personas que me acompañaban en el vagón del metro.

Negué con la cabeza y me bajé en la siguiente estación, donde tomé un taxi y me fui a casa.

Al llegar, me acordé de mi pequeña Lira... Ojalá estuviese bien en su casa de acogida.

¡Es que ni un pinche gato podía tener! Le envié a Jess un mensaje diciéndole que se me había presentado un inconveniente y que no podría trabajar la media jornada del sábado que nos correspondía. Había hecho cuatro horas extras hoy, así que podrían considerarlas. Tomé una pequeña maleta y metí algo de ropa, mi laptop y la tablet de Cullen Co.

La verdad es que era mentira, no volvería a Cullen Co. Yo no era la puta de nadie, mucho menos del misógino Edward Cullen que, en vez de dragón resultó ser un puto Troll. Sí, eso era.

Muchas tenían dragones, amos, grifos, bestias y yo tenía un puto Troll. Tomé el dinero que tenía para casos especiales —o sea, cuando se me dañara la compu— y fui con Jake, mi vecino esteroides, para que me llevase en su moto al aeropuerto; necesitaba pensar.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana en un hotel de Seattle, había huido como la pequeña golfa cuando se enteró qué era ella para el puto amo: una muñeca erótica —sorbí mis mocos—. Lo único bueno es que tenía la tableta de la oficina y mi lap; no me miren así, no cobré liquidación así que podía quedarme con la tableta. No quería saber nada de Edward "_yo puedo follarte_" Cullen, así que andaba rumiando mi tristeza como mejor sabía hacerlo.

Leyendo... y escuchando a Arjona. Eso que yo odiaba a Arjona.

El amor es un ingrato,

que te eleva por un rato,

y te desploma porque sí.

El amor es dos en uno,

que al final no son ninguno

y se acostumbran a mentir.

El amor es la belleza,

que se nutre de tristeza,

y al final siempre se va.

Me había releído _"La chica del rincón", _"Más hermosa que el cielo", "Si me olvidaras" y estaba leyendo por tercera vez _"Decisiones incorrectas"_. Sí, lo sé… estaba jodida. A punto de pegarme un tiro con el control del cable o cortarme las venas con un Dorito. La habitación estaba llena de pañuelos y cajas de pizza. _¿Por qué a la pobre tipa le pasaba esto?_ Pensé sorbiendo mi nariz, mi celular sonó y limpié mi vista. Tenía como mil llamadas perdidas de "el patrón", pero este era otro número.

—Bueno —dije cambiando el tono de voz.

— ¿Bells?

—Papá… —No pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara, era mucho. Mi propia tristeza sumada a que Betza había matado a la prima de la protagonista y a su novio cuando apenas estaban declarándose su amor.

¿Les había dicho que esa mujer era especial para matar a los buenos?

— ¿Qué pasa campanita? —La voz de Charlie me hizo volver al presente y no pude aguantar… me deshice en llanto con mi papá—. Ya mi nena, capitán garfio va a buscarte donde estés. ¿Dónde estás?

—Papi —mi voz salió pequeña—, papi… —Sí, realmente parecía una nena llorando.

—Dónde estás, mi amor…

—Los mató, Betza los mató papi….

— ¿A quiénes mató Campanita? —Charlie no me entendía, tanto que habían luchado para ser felices. Sorbí mis mocos y hablé:

—A los personajes del libro… Me huele que Betza anda leyendo a la autora de los juegos del Hambre, ¿cómo los va a matar? —sorbí mis mocos una vez más.

—Hay campanas, yo se que es duro pero tienes que ser fuerte nena, es la voluntad del autor. Ahora dime, ¿dónde estás? —Me soné la nariz, porque eso de estar comiendo mocos no me gustaba, quizás de niña sí me los comía pero ahora ya no.

—En un hotel de Port Angels... —hipé — Pensaba ir mañana donde ustedes.

—Campanita, voy a ir por ti. ¡Viste Renée!, mi instinto de padre no me falla, ¡mi nena me necesita! —gritó mi papá y me hizo sonreír. De niña, Charlie siempre sabía lo que necesitaba; desde que me leyera un cuento o me preparara una torta de chocolate.

Seguí con mi lectura. En el fondo era masoquista.

.

.

.

Charlie llego rápido, para ser policía tuvo que seguramente haber usado mucho de sus favores. Durante el camino a Forks estuve escuchando música, mientras leía Corre… Dios qué maldito era el protagonista. Charlie no dijo nada y cuando llegué a casa, Renée me dio una rebanada de pastel.

Los siguientes dos días estuve flojeando, ya no me sentía tan triste porque había encontrado dos fic buenísimos y ¡de humor! Uno se llamaba _"Habilidades paternales" _y _"¿Domíname?"_ Esos, los juntaba con _"Embarazados"_ y _"Primerizo",_ tenía para divertirme un buen rato.

Estaba terminando de cambiarme cuando Renée tocó la puerta de mi cuarto, quería que la acompañara al pueblo y temía por mi integridad física.

—Mami —la llamé como nena pequeña—, ¿qué has sabido de James Douglas? —pregunté como si nada.

— ¿James? ¿El chico que hacía las tareas de biología contigo encerrados en su cuarto cuando estaban en el último año de instituto?

No puede evitar el rubor en mis mejillas, si mamá supiera que hacíamos más que la tarea de biología… Jugamos Mario Kart cuando terminábamos y siempre le daba una paliza a James. Eso fue hasta el día del baile del instituto, cuando James me besó.

_Acababa de leer un OS muy bueno donde amarraban al protagonista, yo quería llegar a la universidad sin el estigma de ser virgen y cuando le dije a James, sus lentes casi se parten en sus manos. Podría jurar que su mandíbula cayó al suelo con todo y retenedores. Había sacado un condón de la cartera de Charlie y unas cositas más que necesitaríamos. Como decía el Chapulín colorado, todo estaba fríamente calculado._

_Salimos del gimnasio y caminamos hasta la casita del desorden; en realidad, no sé como carajos se llamaba, pero era ahí donde colocaban las sillas que se averiaban y se guardaban las colchonetas del equipo de básquet._

_James encendió la luz y le di un zape, eso era como colocar un letrero de neón que dijera "Jóvenes calenturientos follando"._

_Tomé unas velas y las encendí con el mechero de Charlie, solo esperaba que mi papá no le diese por fumar hoy. Le dije a James que se acostara en la colchoneta y coloqué las esposas en sus manos, anudándolas a un tubo metálico._

—_Bella, así no puedo tomar el inhalador —se quejó como niño._

—_Yo te lo paso además, no vas a correr, no necesitas el inhalador._

—_Yo… Bella, tengo miedo. Mejor desátame._

—_Tranquilo —le pasé la mano por el pecho, que era bastante blanco y sin ningún tipo de forma, como las mesas de planchar pero no importaba, James me iba a quitar la virginidad y su pecho no tenía nada que hacer ahí._

—_En serio Bella, mejor Suéltame. Ya siento que se me cierran los bronquios._

—_James, esto le dará sabor a nuestra vida sexual._

—_B…e…l…l..s. Nosotros no tenemos vida sexual —chilló como nenito cuando me vio bajarle los pantalones… Joder la tenía chiquita, pero para experimentar era más que suficiente—. ¿Bella?_

—_James, por eso… Vamos a empezarla, ¿estás asustado o de verdad ese es tu tamaño?_

—_Bella, quiero que me sueltes. —James siguió intentando soltarse mientras yo agarraba su miembro. Malditas autoras, esto NO era fenomenal, estaba lleno de pelos y era arrugado—. En serio Bella, si no me sueltas, te voy a acusar con tu mamá y con la mía._

_Miré a James y me molesté. _

—_No te voy a soltar, primero vamos a follar. Bueno, si logro despertar a este amiguito —le dije mientras me agachaba hasta meterlo en mi boca._

—_Joder, Bella. ¡No me lo vayas a arrancar! —gritó como nenita, mientras yo trataba de chuparlo. La protagonista del libro decía que era como si fuese un bombón—. Bella, detente. —James seguía intentando zafarse—. Me lo vas a arrancar, Bella —se removió tan fuerte que sin querer lo mordí._

_No me miren así, ¡era mi primera mamada!_

— _¡Bella! —gritó—. Joder, Bella… Suéltame, estás demente._

_James se veía realmente molesto. Lo solté, él se levanto llorando y tomando entre sus manos la oruga que tenía por miembro, luego de decir no sé cuántas cosas, me amenazó con denunciarme a la policía por violación, mientras me gritaba que era una pervertida._

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Solo fuimos al supermercado y le metí prisa a mamá, cuando de lejos creí ver a James.

No quería verlo ni en fotografía, no después del vergonzoso episodio de nuestro baile de graduación. James era el típico niño superdotado, inteligente, también era el pequeño niño de oro en el pueblo, ya que era el ayudante del reverendo Webber.

Pasaron dos días más, en los cuales me planteé seriamente escribir un fic, ya tenía varios nombres pensados "_Tu sí existes_", "_La mujer del Vegetariano_", "_Encuentros Hablados_", " _Decisiones Correctas_", " _Instrúyeme",_ "_Indecisiones al amarte_", "_La hora morada", "Nuestro rincón público_" también me había planteado varios argumentos.

Uno era sobre un virus que convertía a los humanos en zombies, donde la _prota_ fuera bombera y el galán policía, o que el protagonista embarazara a la chica pero por algo dejaran de verse y después se reencontraran. También, otro donde la protagonista se acostara con el chico pero él estuviera tan borracho que no se acordara con quién estuvo. No sé, quería algo original.

Miré mi celular de reojo, el puto Troll no me había llamado, al parecer por fin había entendido que no entraba en su jueguito, que yo no servía de puta. Si quería un mal polvo, que fuera y se cogiera a su "_Prometida_".

Igual yo tenía a San Robert Pattinson, mi dildo rosa con estimulación de clítoris que tenía cinco velocidades para hacerme llegar.

Deje la lap de lado y escuché a mis padres hablar.

—Amor, estoy preocupada por la niña. Se la pasa en la computadora todo el santo día, habla con niñas de todo el mundo. En serio, el otro día estaba hablando con una chica española y ella, no dice ni hola en Español.

—La niña está triste amor, ya se le pasará. Estoy pensando en comprarle otra lap, vi por error que la suya se pega cuando enciende y además, anda con una tableta que es super incómoda. ¡No tiene teclado!

—Charlie, nunca entendí esa obsesión tuya de alentarla a leer.

—La imaginación de la niña es grandiosa, solo la incito a volar. Mira, le compré un libro nuevo pero esta vez en papel, es un clásico.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y vi lo que papá tenía en sus manos.

—Mira oruguita, te compré un libro —sostenía Orgullo y Prejuicio en la mano. El libro que mencionaban en muchos lados.

Joder, ¡Mister Darcy!

—Gracias papito —le dije dándole un beso.

—Ahora soñará con el señor Darcy que es un hombre real, no como ese vampiro que parece hada del bosque encantado o bola de discoteca —dijo mamá.

—Mamá, no te metas con mi vampiro —le contesté haciendo un puchero.

—En vez de estar ahí molestando, porqué no vas a la tienda, necesito leche para las galletas y se acabó —me mando mamá.

—No. —Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de casa, que mamá pensaba que yo era la chica de los recados.

—Isabella… —¡Arg!

—No voy a ir mamá y ¿si me encuentro con James?

—Qué tiene de malo que te lo encuentres, nena. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y eran apenas unos niños, nadie en este pueblo se acuerda de eso. Además, recuerda que la última sensación de aquí, fue ver a Mike haciendo el 69 con ese chico Tyler.

—Pero mamá —comencé a argumentar.

—Pero nada Isabella Marie Swan, ve por la leche —subí a la habitación de Charlie y tomé una de sus chamarras con capucha que me quedaban enorme y uno de sus lentes de poli malote.

Con mi mejor disfraz me encaminé a la tienda, ¿qué tan posibilidad tenía de encontrármelo? Una en un millón.

.

.

.

Podía sentir la mirada de la gente de este pueblo sobre mí… ¡Joder!, cuántos años habían pasado desde eso, ¿cinco… seis? ¡Que nadie tenía una puta vida en este pueblo! Gemí internamente mientras recordaba el día después de mi graduación, cinco o seis años atrás.

— _¡Sal maldita pervertida, sal! —gritó alguien despertándome. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Me asomé a la ventana para ver quién hacía tremendo alboroto. Cuando James salió huyendo como mariquita, me encontré con Sam Uley, él sí tenia un miembro enorme y me quitó mi jodida virginidad en medio del bosque que colindaba al instituto, la única condición que había puesto era hacerlo a lo perrito. Las malas lenguas decían que Sam estaba medio loco y se creía un hombre lobo. ¿Quién era yo para ponerme exigente? _

_Así que tenía poco menos de dos horas de haber llegado a casa, corrí la cortina de mi habitación y palidecí. La madre de James estaba parada afuera de mi casa y gritaba como loca. Iba a meterme debajo de mi cama y a jurar que nunca jamás me comería un chocolate, cuando la vieja alzó la cabeza y me vio. _

— _¡Ven aquí maldita pervertida!, anda baja. Voy a demandarte. ¡Voy a hacer que te encierren por lastimar a mi bebé!_

_Mi papá iba llegando del turno nocturno y la mamá de James al verlo siguió gritando._

—_Encierre a la degenerada que tiene por hija, abuso de mi bebé. Le robo la virginidad. — ¿Cuál virginidad? Si no hicimos nada, bueno juntos—. Lo amarró, mire las marcas que le dejó, mire —gritaba mientras zarandeaba a James como muñeco y le enseñaba unas pequeñas marcas en las muñecas._

_Sobre ese punto era inocente yo le dije que no se moviera._

—_Señora vamos a serenarnos. Los niños…_

— _¿Niños? —dijo bufando—. Mi hijo era inocente, hasta que la degenerada de su hija abuso de él. Díselo mi vida, díselo. Cuéntale que te amarró y te quería obligar a tener sexo._

— _¿Es verdad James? Piénsalo bien porque, si no es verdad, el que iría a la cárcel serías tú. —Mi papá usó su voz de poli malote._

—_Bueno yo… Sí, ella me amarró pero yo me asusté. Ella quería subírseme encima y tener sexo conmigo como en los libros que lee. Me asuste mucho. —Di gracias a Dios porque James había omitido el pequeño contacto de mis dientes con su minúscula polla._

— _¿Te amarró a la fuerza o tú lo permitiste?_

—_Yo dejé que me amarrara, pero después ella se puso loca y me dio miedo._

—_Lo ve, su aberración abuso de mi pequeño… —Papá la calló con una mano._

— _¿Ella te soltó cuando se lo pediste?_

—_Al principio no quería y pues yo no podía soltarme, pero luego la amenacé con contarle a mi mamá y ella me soltó._

— _¡Y aún así le dijiste mariquita! —grité desde mi ventana sin pensar y luego me tapé la boca cuando Charlie me miró mal._

—_La está escuchando, es una piruja._

—_Mire señora… —Charlie se estaba enojando._

—_Mire usted intento de oficial, voy a demandarla y que decida la justicia._

_La señora salió con James a tirones y se fueron. Me demandó, y gracias a Dios la demanda no procedió gracias a que papá era muy buen policía, y su buen amigo Billy _—_mi padrino_—_, era aun mejor abogado y alegó que ambos estábamos jugando. Y que a menos de que la señora demostrara que su hijo no me había seducido a mí, la demanda era improcedente. Lo peor fue cuando me preguntaron frente de todo mundo si era virgen, a lo cual respondí que no. Finalmente, la jueza nos mandó a clases de educación sexual en la clínica y a cada uno a nuestras casas, pero aún así para todo el pueblo había sido la mala mujer que sedujo al inocente niño._

Todos en Forks se enteraron y se burlaban de mí, por eso salí huyendo a NY ahora regresaba con la cola entre las patas.

Cuando llegué al supermercado, estaba bastante solo, así que esperaba no encontrar a nadie.

Había dicho que las posibilidades de encontrarme con James eran una en un millón, pero no consideré mi maldita mala suerte.

Antes de llegar a la caja me colé por el pasillo de los chocolates y fue ahí donde mi mundo se vino abajo —y no fue en sentido figurado—, me tropecé con el doble de Michelin y caí de culo contra el suelo.

Al subir la vista, me di cuenta que mi mala suerte era mi Karma, frente a mí estaba James Douglas

Seguía igualito, bueno ni tanto, parecía el hermano perdido de Michelin además, estaba más feo. Tenía más barros, sus cachetes estaban más rojos y su piel estaba más grasosa.

—Bella —susurró y una pelirroja igual de fea y gorda que él me miró molesta.

—Tú eres la famosa Bella. Quiero que sepas algo, James es ahora mío, es mi novio, aléjate de él pervertidora. Vámonos James, alejémonos de la perversión.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la tienda. Tomé la leche y la pagué. Cuando iba llegando a la camioneta vi que James y la noviecita me estaban esperando.

—Decidimos esperarte —habló la chica, era igual de insoportable que la mamá de James—, para advertirte que si intentas pervertir a alguna otra persona, vamos a destrozar tu reputación. Pondremos letreros en el pueblo pidiendo que se cuiden de ti.

—Mira yo no quiero nada de ti o de James, yo solo regresé…

—Porque estaba huyendo de mi —dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí. No tenía que voltear para saber a quién pertenecía. Me tomó por la cintura y estuve a punto de tirar la leche—. ¿No me presentas, Isabella?

—Bella —dijo James—. No le gusta Isabella.

—Ella es Isabella para mí. Me presento, soy Edward Cullen. Isabella es mi mujer, es a mí a quien ahora pervierte, así que no creo que quiera estar cerca de su —miró a James con repugnancia—… marido.

Victoria boqueó como pez fuera del agua y no la culpaba. El puto Troll estaba buenísimo, así que en un gesto de dignidad, volvió a arrastrar a James y yo intenté zafarme del agarre.

—Suéltame. Mandé mi renuncia y ya no eres mi jefe. Si lo de amante si lo dices por los tres segundos que aguantaste en la oficina déjame decirte… —pero no me dejó decirle nada porque ya estaba besándome.

—No, no vas a huir, eres mía. Yo empecé este juego y yo decido cuando se acaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal el Troll que se echo encima? Gracias a todas por su aceptación a estas loquera. Gracias a KArina Castillo y Noe Mallen porque sin permiso les cambie el nombre a sus historias, pero se que me quieren y no se enojaran.

Un beso enorme a Sarai GN, Yoa. , iviifican, CamilleJBCO, isakristen, ashleyswan, sophia76, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, idtamary, nesines, Marie Emma Cullen, evetwilight, Cherryland, AraCullen8, Caniqui, Solciito Pattinson, lourdescullen90, solecitopucheta, yolabertay, Agatha Mora, Luz Bells Cullen, TaNiiaGG, Tata XOXO, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, jacke94, , Noe Mallen, VHICA, AbiFanTwilight, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, terewee, ALEXANDRACAST, V1V1, liduvina, any0239, LizieRossemary12, DiAnA FeR, Sky TwiCullen, Anisa Eliana, Atenea85, als, Eve Runner, mvfap18, karenseguram, EriM, VERONICA, luzdeluna2012, Luz Bells Cullen, anamart05, Lulu, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi,Annabelle Berlusconi, KaruSwan, Yeya Cullen, covaric, Valeria y Gretchen CullenMasen por regalarnos millones de sonrisas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. Así como también, los personajes Christian Grey a E. L. James; Ethan Blackstone a Reiner Miller.**

**Además, tomamos prestados y con autorización de sus respectivas autoras, los Edward's de Sachita, L'Amelie, Partisan Once, Laura Atenea y a Aryam.**

**Esta historia salió de una locura esperemos que les guste, es una colaboración entre Aryam Shields Masen y su servidora Maricoles.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capitulo 4

Su lengua invadió mi boca hasta alcanzarme las amígdalas. ¡Joder! Esto sí era un maldito besos con todas las letras mayúsculas, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder; dejé que mis manos agarraran su cintura subiendo lentamente por su torso —que era duro como una roca—, mis manos se vanagloriaron al sentir su calor corporal. Llegué justo donde quería y tal como me había dicho Charlie, ¡le apreté sus tetillas!

Punto para Isabella cuando lo vi chillar como nenita.

— ¡Maldita sea Swan! —gritó, pero yo era de las que seguía firmemente la creencia que el cementerio estaba lleno de valientes, así que ya estaba lejos de él para cuando lo escuché.

Empecé a caminar más lento cuando me vi lejos del supermercado, solo esperaba que el puto Troll no supiera dónde vivía.

Un auto frenó en seco a mi lado... ¡Maldición!, murmuré para mí misma.

—Sube Isabella… —su voz fue dura como el acero; sin embargo, lo ignoré olímpicamente mientras seguía escuchando una de las canciones de Twilight que cantaba Robert Pattinson y le subía el volumen a mi celular. Seguí caminando y sentí como tiraban una puerta fuertemente, apresuré mis pasos pero Edward era alto tan alto como una vara de premio, así que me alcanzó facilito.

— ¡Sube ahora maldita sea, o me encargaré de que todo este pueblo sepa la mujer que eres! —siseó tomándome del brazo, varias personas se voltearon a vernos y sonreí tímidamente. ¡Joder no podía hacerle eso a Charlie!, no podía suceder lo mismo que hace 5 años, eso podría quitarle su empleo y Charlie amaba ser el poli malote del pueblo en el que no pasaba nada.

—Está bien —dije dejándome arrastrar por Edward... Joder, y yo que empezaba a planear mi nuevo Fic. Había declinado por empezar a escribir La Hora Morada, había pensado en La Hora Rosada pero era muy Hello Kitty; donde la protagonista era asechada por su jefe hijo de puta que la violó en un carro. Salí de mis divagaciones cuando Edward abrió la puerta del Volvo color plata, nada que ver con su precioso Aston y me metió la cabeza en el asiento delantero, se subió al auto y lo arrancó quemando llantas… Genial, la gente iba a hablar de todas formas.

Edward manejó por las calles de Forks como si el mismo demonio lo estuviese persiguiendo, cuando salimos a la carretera que llevaba a La Push dejó que el auto se colara por el bosque en un sendero que Sam me había mostrado hacía ya varios años, cuando tuvimos nuestra ultima vez antes de irme a Nueva York.

—Sabes que tengo amigos por aquí cerca, solo grito pidiendo ayuda y los lobos te darán caza, Cullen.

Edward detuvo el coche en un pequeño claro.

—Está polarizado y es a prueba de sonidos, así que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, linda —me dio su sonrisa de diez mil dólares antes de comenzar a bajar mi pantalón de deporte. Me removí, lo halé de su puto y glorioso cabello y aún así, él logró despojarme esta prenda por completo y zambullir su cabeza entre mis piernas.

¡Jesús, María y José!

Su lengua lánguida y fría recorrió mis pliegues, lamiendo y succionando de arriba abajo. Cristo Jesús… iba a morir; halé de sus cabellos durante un tiempo luego, mandé todo al infierno cerré mis piernas contra los hombros de Edward Cullen, si quería comerme el coño, bien, no era problema mío si se ahogaba.

Empujé su cabeza más a mi intimidad, sintiéndolo sonreír entre los labios de mi sexo.

—Después lo harás tú.

—Si no retomas lo que hacías, voy a arrancar tu polla con mis dientes. Me debe un orgasmo, señor Cullen —Edward metió su lengua a mi sensible sexo, lamiendo aquí y allá antes de penetrarme con ella, morder mi clítoris y hacerme perder entre las brumas del orgasmo. Todavía no lograba reponerme cuando lo sentí entrar en mí y llenarme por completo.

—Siempre pago mis deudas, Swan —murmuró bamboleando sus caderas, ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro...

Edward se movía impresionantemente bien, sus labios, su cuerpo... todo el era una visión irreal, solo teníamos los pantalones abajo. Le apliqué una llave tijera, ejercicios de Kegel… todo lo que hablan en los Fic y él gimió fuertemente entonces, aproveché para separarlo de mí.

—Siéntate —le ordené, al principio me miró sorprendido pero lo hizo. Quité su chaleco y desabotoné su camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo... Me decepcioné un poco, no tenía tatuajes ni nada, ni siquiera uno chiquito como mi profesor Gabriel Emerson. Me quité la chaqueta de Charlie y dejé que sus ojos verdes se pasaren por mi cuerpo, agradecí mentalmente la buena genética de Renée, comer como camionero y no engordar ni un poquito.

—Tienes una llantita —dijo burlándose. ¡Joder, esa llantita era gracias a los pantalones ultra descaderados! Además, todas las mujeres la teníamos, así que no me sentí ofendida.

—Y tú el ombligo afuera pero eso importa. Aquí lo que importa, es que yo tengo un coño y tú una polla, eso simplemente nos hace compatibles. —Edward sonrió dándome la razón y terminé de quitar toda mi ropa para quedar completamente desnuda, agarré su miembro erecto y me lo introduje de un solo tirón—. Quiero combo completo, Cullen; y si en verdad quieres que regrese a Nueva York contigo, más te vale que me complazcas. —Edward me agarró por la cintura dejando que su miembro quedara tan enterrado en mí, que podía sentir sus testículos en mi trasero. Me dio una sonrisita torcida justo antes de lanzarse sobre mis pechos.

Mordiendo, amasando, chupando... Joder, esto era lo que yo quería, lo cabalgué como amazona, apreté su delicioso miembro en mi interior mientras me mordía mis pechos, llegando los dos a un maravilloso orgasmo. Después de eso, Edward me trasladó al asiento trasero del auto y repetimos unas tres veces más... ¡Sí señor!, Cullen tenía resistencia... mucha resistencia.

Cuando la noche cayó, estaba tremendamente agotada, acostada encima de él en los asientos de cuero del auto, estaba segura que no podía contar cuántos orgasmos había tenido en estas cuatro o cinco horas.

— ¡La leche! —murmuré, levantándome del pecho de Edward.

— ¿Quieres más? —Edward me miró con una ceja alzada.

—No seas idiota, la leche que mi mamá me envió a comprar —iba a levantarme e intentar vestirme, cuando Cullen me haló a él nuevamente—. Edward, de verdad tengo…

—La envié con el chico de los recados del mini súper —dijo suavemente—. Le dije que le dijera a tus papás que te habías quedado conversando con tu vieja amiga, Ángela.

—No tengo ninguna amiga que se llame Ángela, mi único amigo era James y fue hasta que me acusó de pervertidora de ñoños. Además, la única Ángela que conozco era la presidenta de las porristas y era demasiado sangrona y hermosa como para dirigirse a mí.

— ¿Tenías complejos de patito feo en el instituto, Swan? Porque me no sorprende.

—Para nada. Es que simplemente yo quería ser la capitana pero era medio patosa y un día le caí encima y se le desvío la nariz, desde ahí me odia.

—Pues ya no te odia, se casó con un tal Ben Chaney.

— ¡El perdedor Ben! —dije en un ataque de risas—. ¡Jesús, era el chico mas nerd de la escuela! —grité—, incluso mas fricki que James —Edward sonrió.

—Sigue siendo un perdedor, trabaja para la tienda de los Newton.

—Oye, ¡cómo sabes todo eso!... ¿Me investigaste? Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste? —quería parecer enojada pero no lo logré, sonaba más curiosa que enojada.

—Todos los elementos de Cullen Corp. tienen un micro chip, fue fácil dar contigo, Swan. Te llevaste el Ipad, de paso investigué a la insulsa gente de este pueblo... ¿Cómo fue que fuiste a parar en el escándalo de James?

—Quería experimentar, era una adolescente cachonda y leer mi primer Fic erótico, no ayudó mucho.

—Siempre has sido una pervertida.

Lo pensé un poco.

—Desde los 16... creo.

Edward mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y su mano bajó hasta mi trasero.

—Quiero penetrarte por aquí.

—Pues puedes seguir queriéndolo, nene. Sufro de estreñimiento, ¡hombre no sabes lo que sufro cuando voy al baño! y eso que va a salir, no puedo imaginar lo que duele para entrar. Nunca practicaré sexo anal, aunque las escritoras de Fic digan que es placentero... Seguro que ninguna lo ha hecho.

—Pues yo quiero explorar tu culo y tú eres mi pequeña putita, así que vamos a intentarlo. Te juro que no te dolerá.

—Así me decía el doctor Green cuando me colocaba las vacunas y créeme, siempre dolía.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Por lo regular, las protagonistas decían sí.

—No, ni aunque me dijeran que si por confiar en ti no me iba al infierno, no eres de confianza, Cullen. —Sus piernas separaron las mías hasta dejarme abierta para que él introdujera uno de sus dedos entre mis nalgas. Inmediatamente apreté el culo—. Dije que NO, Cullen.

—No será hoy, necesito espacio para eso; ahora solo quiero juguetear —sentí mi celular sonar desde algún lugar, así que me levanté un poco... todo lo que podía aún con Edward ensartado en mi interior, estirando mi mano hasta alcanzarlo.

—_Bella —_la voz de Charlie se escuchaba seria_—, tu madre pregunta si vas a venir a cenar o si te vas a quedar con tu novio hasta mañana?_

_¿Novio?_

—Papá...

—_Mira, Victoria vino a contarle a tu mamá lo del dichoso tipo con pelo de recién follado _—sus palabras no las mías—_, así que solo dime si vas a venir o no. _—Charlie parecía enojado.

—Papá, iré más tarde a casa. No creo que podamos ir. — Cullen negó con la cabeza.

—_Trae a ese novio tuyo —_ordenó.

—No creo que quiera…

—_No te lo pedí como favor, lo ordené Isabella._

Charlie podría ser el padre más alcahueta del mundo pero su palabra era ley, sobre todo cuando hablaba en ese tono.

—Papá quiere que vayas a casa —le murmuré a Edward.

—No soy tu jodido novio adolescente, Isabella. Soy el hombre que te coge duro, así que no gracias.

—No es una invitación, es una orden y si no quieres que tu lindo rostro de niño bonito aparezca mañana en la primera plana del Nueva York Times, más te vale que me lleves a casa y finjas ser el novio más lindo y enamorado del jodido mundo. Si te hubieses quedado en Nueva York, tal vez la hermana de Troncha Toro no hubiese ido a sembrarle ideas a Renée.

Edward bufó y me separé de él para empezar a vestirme.

—Isabella… —me gire viéndolo recostado en la tapicería del auto— seré tu perfecto novio a cambio...

— ¿A Cambio? —arqueé una de mis cejas.

—Quiero que me hagas una mamada, Isabella y la quiero ahora.

.

.

.

Habíamos parado por una botella de agua. ¡Qué!, no me miren así, no podía llegar a casa y besar a papá con la boca sucia de ¡semen! El maldito se había corrido dos veces y yo no era la más experta en cuando a mamadas, así que me había chorreado un poquito.

—Edward, tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Anda dime... Aprovecha que después del sexo estoy de muy buen humor.

— ¿Te violaron de niño?

Negó.

—Eres adoptado y unos tíos muy buenos te adoptaron pero antes de eso, luchabas para que no te mataran en el sótano de tu orfanato.

— ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!

—Solo descarto cosas —murmuré—. ¡Ya sé!, de joven te enteraste que tu madre no era tu madre sino otra que era muy mala y te llevó a vivir con ella; caíste en las drogas y embarazaste a una mujer, ella también se drogaba y la bebe nació muy mal…

—Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia y créeme, no te conviene.

—Bueno, si no te violaron, no eras un luchador callejero, tu madre es tu misma madre desde que te parió, entonces tu mamá era una hija de puta que te dejó con tu abuelo para irse a follar con otro tipo y este, te encerraba en un sótano oscuro y te dejaba sin comer.

—No, no y no. ¿Por quién me tomas, Isabella? Primero, nunca vuelvas a llamar puta a mi madre; segundo, nunca me han violado creo que aún no ha nacido el hombre que se atreva siquiera a intentarlo. No soy adoptado y mi madre es mi madre, Esme Cullen y no tuve abuelo porque tanto los padres de Carlisle como los de Esme, murieron antes que yo naciera.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Deja de leer tanta maldita porquería Isabella, te llena la cabeza de tonterías —refutó molesto.

—Trato de entenderte, genio —mascullé—. Porque no te entiendo ni un poquito. ¿Eres Vampiro? —negó—, ¿brujo? —negó—, ¿te trasformas en lobo, o alguna mariconada de esas?

—Jesús, realmente, ¡no sé de qué estás hablando! —masculló—. No soy nada de esa mierda y no quiero que me entiendas. No te busqué para eso, te busqué para que cuando yo te diga A tu ya sepas lo que tienes que hacer, desnudarte y dejar que mi polla juegue con tu coñito húmedo y sexoso.

—_Mundano, muggle_ —dije mentalmente, obviamente.

Edward detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Renée y Charlie. Papá estaba limpiando su escopeta, como si no quebrara un plato; tragué grueso y Edward me dejó ver su pequeña nueve milímetros. Mierda, más le valía a esos dos comportarse, vi a mi mamá salir cuando Edward se bajó del auto, parecía muchachita hambrienta delante de un pedazo de morcilla. Cuando llegué frente a ellos, mi papá rodó los ojos y Renée seguía comiéndoselo con la mirada… ¡Já! y después decía que de dónde había salido yo tan pervert; no la culpaba, el Troll estaba como para atarlo a una cama y tener amaneceres espectaculares. Cenamos y mamá le dio a Edward un tuperware con comida porque según ella, estaba muy delgado.

¡Genial!

Me acosté en mi cama después de una larga ducha y abrí mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio, justo antes de sentir como golpeaban mi ventana.

Me asomé y vi a Sam Ulley debajo, lanzando piedritas como hacía cuando éramos chicos; para su desgracia, tenía marcas de Cullen en mis pechos y mis caderas además, me dolía un poco ahí abajo, así que lo ignoré y volví a la cama con mi ejemplar. Podría ser la putita de Cullen como él decía, pero no era una zorra y mucho menos una perra.

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, era tarde… muy tarde. Renée seguramente ya se había ido a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la enfermería del instituto y Charlie estaría en la comisaría. Pensé que había sido un sueño pero el pequeño tirón en mi entrepierna me dijo que había sido real; cuando bajé a desayunar Cullen estaba hablando con mi padre.

—Qué bueno que despertaste oruguita —mi padre me dio un beso en los cabellos y Cullen se rió burlón; abracé a mi padre fuertemente, dejando que su cara se enterrara en el hueco de mi cuello solo para poder mostrarle el dedo con ganas a la copia barata de Robert Pattinson—. Edward dice que tienen que regresar a Nueva York.

— ¿Tienes que regresar, Edward? —puse cara de pena—. Pobrecito.

—Tenemos, no podemos dejar nuestros puestos de trabajo, menos con esta recesión económica, Isabella.

—Renuncié—dije tajantemente mientras mi papá me preparaba mis cereales.

—No acepté tu renuncia. La rompí, nunca me llegó nada.

—Me importa un culo si no la aceptas…

—Isabella —la voz de mi padre fue reprobatoria—, con esa boca comes niña. Voy a tener que lavártela con jabón y cloro —murmuró sin verme, Edward se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para susurrar:

—Sí Isabella, con esa boca me la comes. ¡Nos vamos ya! —alzó la voz.

—Sueña… Ya no me importa si me despides —murmuré, dándole una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Quieres jugar Swan? —papá me dio el bol con cereales y me comí mi primera cucharada.

—Juguemos, Cullen.

.

.

.

¿Juguemos Cullen? Joder, a esa hora de la madrugada yo aún estaba medio dormida pero el maldito tenía que tomarme la palabra y hacerme papilla en un juego de vencidas.

Así que aquí estaba de nuevo, dos semanas después de haberme ido a Forks con ganas de no regresar jamás a esa maldita torre de cemento. Sí, porque no había ni una puta ventana en el nuevo lugar en donde el gran cabrón me había trasladado para trabajar, el pequeño cuartillo de Betty la fea era un paraíso con esto pero; sin embargo, había que ver las cosas buenas de la vida, era el archivo de su oficina y tenía una computadora abierta para poder leer a mi antojo.

—Swan —la voz del ogro resonó por la oficina.

—Cullen —le grité de vuelta. Estábamos los dos en una oficina y mi único "señor", era el de Guilty Pleasure.

—Café —gritó desde su trono.

—Oye no soy tu empleada doméstica, estoy en mi hora de descanso —dije leyendo un nuevo libro que había encontrado, ya que mi Puto Amo se había acabado y los demás, parecían desaparecidos. Había empezado a buscar algo bueno por ahí y me había encontrado con Gideon Cross, maldito hombre sensual y puto… como me gustaban. O ya no me gustaban tanto. Si fuera solo un poquito más tierno, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar la idea; a mí me gustaban malotes.

Le llevé su café, había tenido que aprender a prepararlo como le gustaba, ¿quién diablos toma café con leche y sacarina? Sabía espantoso.

Desde que regresamos me había encerrado en el puto armario, exactamente como en la novela; la excusa era que así me mantendría vigilada aunque yo sabía la verdad, quería tenerme a mano para follar. Le daba por hacerme andar sin ropa interior o cerraba con llave y andar en pelotas.

—El café, señor —dije haciendo que Señor sonara lo más despectivo que pudiera.

—Gracias Swan, siéntate en mis piernas —me mandó mientras daba una palma en las mismas.

—Creo que iré a terminar… —casi digo de leer a Gideon— el informe.

—No, dije siéntate —y me haló para sentarme encima de él. Inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarme, le gustaba pasar sus manos por mis pechos, creo que había aumentado dos tallas por tanto manoseo. Cuando se aburría de amasarme, iba directo a mi entrepierna, jugando con mi gatito, aunque últimamente me gustaba llamarle coño, que era como Edward me decía: Bella, tienes un coño muy bonito; me gusta tu coño, Bella. Siempre me decía guarradas como esas. Heidy la novia del Troll, también abusaba de mí: Bella, ¿puedes llevar esto a la tintorería?; Bella ¿puedes hacer mi compra al super?... Aunque eso de ir al super no estaba tan mal, por lo regular, metía el mío en la cuenta.

Estaba ahorrado dinero, quería comprarme una lap nueva, y no cualquiera; también quería un disco duro externo para poder guardar todos mis libros, fics e imágenes de Robsten. Porque yo era una Robsten de closet además, fanática de la música y las películas.

Pero volvamos con la novia del Troll, ella venía a platicarme que estaba segura de que Jessica se estaba follando al Troll y que últimamente, ya no le cumplía como antes —palabras textuales—. Que ya no tenían sexo toda la noche como antes y que ahora, con suerte, era una vez a la semana.

Ni modo que le dijera "_Hey… no es Jessica, soy yo la que me follo al Troll cuando menos un par de veces al día"_. Prefería escucharla y pensar que pronto Edward se daría cuenta de que me amaba.

Un pellizco en mi clítoris me hizo dar un grito y regresar a la realidad. Miré a los ojos al puto mientras el daba un largo respiro.

—Listo Bella, puedes irte a trabajar. Te mandé un correo con lo que necesito para hoy.

¡Qué mierda! Quería más y odiaba cuando me dejaba iniciada...

Me paré y comencé a caminar a mi oficina, si así se le pudiera llamar. Edward me llamó cuando estaba a punto de entrar.

—Bella —me giré y lo miré—, eres mejor que una pelota antiestrés, deberías pensar en alquilarte con ese fin... Es para lo único que eres buena.

Me llené de ira y vi la engrapadora, sin pensarlo la tomé y se la aventé directo a la cabeza.

Oh… qué delicia.

— ¡Bella! —ladró pero me valió sombrilla y me metí en mi cueva cerrando con llave. Esa era la única ventaja de este lugar, se cerraba por dentro.

Me puse los audífonos y subí el volumen, tomé un cojín enorme —lo había llevado después de haberme lastimado, cuando me folló sobre la alfombra—, y me senté a leer. Total, si quería despedirme en este momento me valía madres.

Gideon me hizo perder en su mundo, pero las horas de sueño atrasado, el calorcito y la música me ayudaron a ir al mundo de los sueños sin darme cuenta.

—Despierta. Joder Bella, despierta… —alguien me zarandeaba. ¡No!, ¿por qué cuando por fin lo había logrado? Gideon Cross estaba a punto de hacerme suya y no estaba dispuesta a decir ¡Crossfire!

—Gideon, no me dejes —balbuceé.

— ¿Quién es Demonios es Gideon, Bella? —abrí los ojos y me extrañé al verlo; jamás se quedaba a dormir, ni me dejaba hacerlo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —pregunté, después de aclararme la garganta.

— ¿Tu casa? Son las doce de la noche y estás en la oficina. Te quedaste dormida; en serio Bella, eres un caso perdido. Si no fueras tan buena follando, estarías despedida.

Miré a mi alrededor y era cierto, estaba en la oficina, intenté pararme pero me dolía todo.

— ¡Auch! Me duele todo. Dame la mano para pararme.

—No, me golpeaste con la engrapadora ahora te friegas y este fin de semana no hagas planes, quiero que pasemos todo el fin de semana juntos —me dijo con una de sus sonrisas desintegra bragas—, tenemos que hablar. Es algo muy importante. Toma dinero para que te vayas en taxi, te quiero lista mañana para ir al departamento.

Salió y me dejó sola en la cueva. Me mordí el labio mientras recogía mis cosas, nunca entendí cómo podían esparcirse por todo el lugar a diario.

Cuando iba de salida vi la computadora personal de mi Troll favorito y me acerqué a apagarla. Al mover el cursor, vi un itinerario para un viaje al Caribe. Saliendo el sábado muy temprano y regresando el miércoles.

Casi daba saltos de alegría, iba a dejar a la novia e iba a levarme a mí.

Ya me veía… todo el camino a casa soñé con la boda; buscaría un hermoso vestido y tendríamos cuatro hijos o tal vez solo dos y adoptaríamos otros dos, así como Angelina y Bratt Pitt.

Y un perro, tendríamos un perro, le pondría Darcy y una perra que le pondría Lira. No podía tener gatos pero le pondría Lira a la perra. El taxista me despertó o mejor dicho, me sacó de mi mundo mágico donde era la señora Trollita, le pagué y llegué a mi departamento.

Preparé una pequeña maleta tres veces; no pude dormir, cielos estaba emocionadísima… ya tenía la cita para el depilado, era a las once sacrificando así solo mi almuerzo, comería cualquier cosita o podía decir que iba al baño y bajar al cafetín de Cullen Co.

Cuando regresé del spa, después de maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabía a la mujer de la depilación, Jessica me miró.

—Bella, no puedes entrar. El Troll, como le dices, está con la novia y están discutiendo. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta yo te llamo al móvil cuando puedas subir?

—No, esperare aquí. Tengo que terminar un informe o puede arrojarme por la ventana.

Y era verdad, cuando no entregaba a tiempo mis informes o lo que se me pedía el Troll, se volvía aún más malo en sus castigos sexuales; no les voy a mentir diciendo que no me gustaban, eran jodidamente placenteros pero muy tortuosos. Edward sacaba una vena del mal que me excitaba y atemorizaba.

Heidy salió enfurecida, azotando la puerta. Miró a Tanya y luego a mí, tenía el maquillaje corrido y no precisamente por haber echado un polvito... Llegó al escritorio de Jessica y colocó sus dos manos sobre este.

—Ni creas perra que me lo vas a quitar —Jessica abrió los ojos como plato y la reina del hielo se limpió las lágrimas, corriéndose más la pestaña negra antes de meterse al ascensor.

— ¡Swan! —gritó el Troll, y las tres saltamos en nuestro lugar.

—Bueno niñas, las dejo. Voy con mi dulce y tierno jefe. —Tanya y Jessica soltaron la risotada y caminé moviendo mi trasero de un lado a otro.

Entre a la oficina y Edward se veía furioso.

— ¡Ven aquí! —palmeó su pierna.

—Creo que primero termino el informe —mentira, habían actualizado Falsas Apariencias y Suavemente me matas.

—No me hagas enojar —replicó con un tono más áspero y me dio miedo. Me senté en sus piernas e inmediatamente comenzó a toquetearme, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando una de sus manos comenzó a desabrochar la blusa—, sácala —ordenó y yo, muy obediente, me saqué la blusa.

— ¡Que obediente!, por eso me gustas —dijo en tono sarcástico—. Dame tus pechos —amaba que me dijera eso recordaba cuando un protagonista decía ofréceme tus pechos. Bajó las copas del sostén justo antes de meterse mi pezón en su boca—. Bella, mañana es viernes y necesito que estés muy linda y lista para mí, tuve que mover un acontecimiento en mi vida, pero necesito verte mañana.

—Mañana estaré lista para ti, como siempre… lista para ti —medio gemí cuando mordió mi roquita.

Edward me dio una de sus grandes sonrisas torcidas y siguió ocupado con mis pechos, me hizo tener un orgasmo sin tocarme de la cintura para abajo; después se desnudó, rompió mis bragas y entró en mí… la sensación de tenerlo dentro era tan placentera que podría morir en ese momento.

Cuando por fin terminamos y nuestra respiración se normalizó, me alejó de él y tomó el teléfono.

—Jessica, en quince minutos necesito que vengas con la agenda y todo lo necesario para despejar dos semanas en mi itinerario —colgó y me miró—. Vístete y airea este lugar, apesta a sexo. Usa el baño interno, te ves fatal.

No me gustó la forma en que me habló, fue osco y grosero.

Pero iríamos dos semanas al Caribe, me gustaba imaginarme en la playa solo él y yo. Me miré al espejo y realmente me veía mal, estaba ojerosa y pálida. Él tenía la culpa, me tenía trabajando y follando como loca.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y cuando salí del baño, Jessica iba entrando. Me sonrío con tanta dulzura que casi me da un coma diabético.

—Swan, termina los presupuestos de Alemania y los de Bélgica para hoy, sin errores. Y si te encuentro leyendo, te bloqueo la dichosa página de Internet donde lees y bloqueo el Wifi —iba a replicar pero la mirada que me dio fue tácita, así que me puse en ello. Y yo que quería leer, por el correo interno Tanya me ayudó con unos cálculos.

Cuando miré el reloj eran casi las ocho de la noche, salí de la cueva lista para irme, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Jessica con Edward detrás de ella mientras le decía algo al oído. Vi como Jessica se ponía roja y luego se alejaba de él.

Jessica me miró asustada.

—Creo que me voy a retirar, el trabajo está terminado y así me voy con Bella.

Edward me dio una mirada helada, no hubo sonrisa ni nada.

Cuando salimos Jessica me miró indignada.

—Sabes lo que tu Troll me dijo, el muy arrogante me dijo que si mi novio no era suficientemente hombre o me dejaba con ganas, ¡que le interesa! Si vuelve a decirme algo como eso, dimito. Bella, no sé cómo lo soportas, es divertido verte hacerlo rabiar pero… olvídalo, nos vemos mañana.

El viernes fue aun más raro, el Troll no llegó temprano, eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando regresó y no me llamó ni nada. A las cuatro, Jessica me habló y me dijo que recogiera mis cosas, que a partir del lunes ya no trabajaría en la cueva.

Pues claro que no, estaría en el Caribe con mi Troll, pero no podía decirlo.

Recogí mis cosas y me las llevé a casa, había pedido unas horas para poder arreglarme como era debido.

Fui al salón y me alaciaron el cabello, me maquillaron y me dejaron hermosa.

Me puse un vestido corto negro y con un gran escote en la espalda, unos tacones que casi me hacen caer y listo, estaba lista para que me pidiera matrimonio.

Llegué al departamento y subí al piso. Edward me esperaba sentado en la sala con un whisky.

—Ven para acá —me miró evaluándome— te ves bien, mejor que cuando te conocí. Sin duda alguna tengo buena mano.

—Me puse linda para ti —le dije. Me haló hasta hacerme caer en sus piernas, me acarició las piernas llegando casi a mi gatito, pero no tocaba.

—Ayer discutí con Heidy… adelantaremos la boda — _¿Adelantaríamos la boda?_ —, pero no quiero dejarte, quiere darte esto.

Miré el sobre café que me tendía. ¿Sería un contrato de sumisión?

Lo abrí ansiosa y miré era un contrato de confidencialidad, un cheque por cincuenta mil dólares y mi carta de renuncia voluntaria. Lo mire confusa.

— ¿No entiendo?

—Es fácil Bella, Heidy sospecha que tengo una amante en la oficina. Ella quiere la cabeza de Jessica, cosa que no estoy dispuesto a hacer, ya que es muy buena trabajadora; le dije que echaría a mi amante de la oficina, pero ella no quedó contenta, así que le sugerí adelantar la boda y aceptó. Si quieres podemos seguir siendo amantes, pero ya no puedes trabajar para mí; un amigo está dispuesto a aceptarte en su oficina, excelente sueldo.

Lo miré, mi cerebro no terminaba de entender, él continuo.

—Pero el también quiere el servicio para quitarse el estrés. Si aceptas quedarte con él… bueno, a mí no me gusta compartir.

Me levanté, quería llorar. Mis ilusiones… todo lo que sentía por él, me hacían sentir más dolor en el pecho, sentía un agujero enorme quemándome.

—No vayas a llorar, Isabella. Fui claro contigo desde el principio; anda vamos a que me des mi despedida de soltero —tomó mi mano pero la aparté como si quemara.

— ¡Vete al infierno! Maldito Troll de quinta, que te folle tu puta ma… prometida.

Salí corriendo como loca el piso y los tacones hicieron lo suyo y salí volando, solo sentí mí cabeza caer y golpear el piso, antes que todo quedase negro...

* * *

No nos maten, se que soy la peor del mundo pero gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer y dejar un review. No voy a poner los nombres de las personas pero que sepan que Aryam y yo leemos todos y cada uno. Dios las bendiga y les mande muchos chocolates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. Así como también, los personajes Christian Grey a E. L. James; Ethan Blackstone a Reiner Miller.**

**Además, tomamos prestados y con autorización de sus respectivas autoras, los Edward's de Sachita, L'Amelie, Partisan Once, Laura Atenea y a Aryam.**

**Esta historia salió de una locura esperemos que les guste, es una colaboración entre Aryam Shields Masen y su servidora Maricoles.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad

Beta de Verano: Leticia Eugenia

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Todo era oscuridad… No veía nada, no sentía tampoco, pero escuchaba todo con claridad… sobre todo su voz.

Esa voz, yo reconocía esa voz, era la voz de él, de mi Grifo, mi Dragón, mi Señor, mi Puto Amo. Era la voz de mi Troll. Sí, mi Troll, ¿cuántas maneras había de bautizar un envase? Sí, quizás no era cariñoso ni tierno, él más bien se parecía al Dragón cuando se enojaba, o a mi Grifo cuando quería sexo, pero tenía esa picardía de mi Señor… Yo lo amaba, ¿o solo me gustaba? Joder no lo sabía.

La dulce voz siguió leyendo pausadamente, su voz era aterciopelada y suave, pero también era ronca y seductora.

¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Dónde estoy yo?

A estas alturas debería estar casado con Mrs. Iceberg, haciendo cubitos de hielo.

Todo seguía oscuro, quería a Edward… Quería a mi Troll.

.

.

.

¡Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí!

¡Edward ven por mí, prometo ser tu esclava sexual por siempre!, tu pelota desestresante. No me gusta este lugar, es oscuro y estoy sola.

Esa voz… esa hermosa voz. Es tan… dulce, me acaricia, quiero despertar, necesito hacerlo. Edward, ¿eres tú? Eres tú mi villano favorito, para que ser bueno cuando a mí me encantas siendo malo, Edward regresa a mí.

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que esté así? —Su voz…

—La verdad, no tengo ni la más puta idea… Quizás "never in the _putin_ life".

—Jasper —regañó —. Que no sabes que los pacientes en estado de coma escuchan todo lo que tú dices.

—¡Mierda!

—Que demo… ¿Qué hiciste Jasper? —Ahora su voz era frustrada.

—Pues yo… pude estar metiéndole mano a Alice, mientras ella hacía su guardia esta mañana.

—¡Joder!

—Masen… —chasqueó la lengua— que no sabes que los pacientes en coma escuchan todo lo que dices —dijo el muchacho B imitando en tono de regaño, quise reír por la ocurrencia de esos dos.

—Carlisle te va despedir y no voy a hacer nada para salvar tu jodido trasero —respondió el chico A.

—Sigue diciendo groserías… Dulzura, espero que cuando despiertes, sea en mi guardia. Te dejo con el lector empedernido…

—Jazz —volvió a hablar chico A, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

—Mmm…

—¿Sabes dónde está Emmett?

—Imagino que tirándose a tu prima en el cuartito del aseo.

—¡Joder, Jasper! —sentí la puerta cerrarse antes que algo se estrellara contra ella… bueno supongo que contra la puerta.

—Lo lamento bonita… Dios, si es cierto que los pacientes en estado de coma escuchan todo lo que está a su alrededor, no nos demandes cuando despiertes, este es un buen hospital —dijo serio—. Mmm… ¿qué leemos hoy? He visto casi todas las actualizaciones que había en tu celular. No vayas a creer que lo hice adrede, Rosalie me dijo que te gustaba leer y bueno, a mí también me gusta así que… Actualizaron "El chico de Ipanema", la última vez que te leí, el esposo de la escritora había llegado a casa del doctor y encontrado a su esposa en los brazos de su amante. Lees cosas muy interesantes —sonrió—, me he vuelto adicto a tus actualizaciones. —Quise reír nuevamente, pero todo quedó atrapado en la neblina oscura que me rodeaba.

.

.

.

—Entonces, no hay cambios —Ok, esa voz no la conocía.

—Nop, sigue igual. —Una mano se posó en mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello.

—Rose dice que va a tener que avisar a sus padres si no despierta antes del lunes; lleva un mes así y, joder, ya no sabe que más inventar.

—Emmett —siseó mi chico A, la voz sexy, al chico que hablaba con él pero que no era el chico B. Era una voz nueva, así que ese sería chico C—. En cierta manera me siento culpable de que esté así.

—No fue tu culpa que la loquita no aceptara un no por respuesta.

—Debí aceptar su invitación, yo le coqueteé.

—No, tú la miraste, y ella se inventó una película. Pobre, si supiera que naciste con dos pies izquierdos y que estás negado para todo lo que sea música, es como si tuvieses una barra de hierro enterrada en el culo.

—¡Emmett! Joder, que no digas insultos.

—Tú los dijiste… Además, no es tu culpa que esa loquita se haya puesto a bailar como striptisera. —Juro por todos los dioses, que quise salir de la niebla solo para torturar al idiota chico C—, y que contase con tan mala suerte, que cayera de jeta contra el planeta dándose ese madrazo en la cabezota.

—¿En qué universidad te graduaste Emmett?

—En la de la vida hermano… —Escuché una alarma sonar fuertemente.

—Largo Emmett —sentenció mi chico A… Esperen, había dicho _"mi chico"_, joder, si Edward se daba cuenta iba a ganarme un par de buenas nalgadas. Aunque las nalgadas me gustan, siempre y cuando acaben con folladas espectaculares, como las del Puto Amo y las del Señor o, en su peor defecto, como las de mi Puto Señor Troll. Sentí la puerta cerrarse y luego, el chico A me acarició la mejilla—. Actualizaron al Doc Sex…

—…_Solo yo puedo hacer que tu corazón se acelere así, Isabella —. Lo empujé fuertemente haciéndolo trastabillar._

— _¡Eres un maldito cerdo hijo de puta arrogante! —grité limpiándome los labios con mi brazo—. No soy tuya, no te pertenezco, no soy tu maldita posesión ni tu trofeo, bastardo infeliz._

— _¡No entiendes! —respondió, pasándose la mano por el cabello furiosamente._

— _¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender? —grité de vuelta. Edward caminó hacia mí colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo agarrándose firmemente de la isleta._

— _¡Que me vuelves loco por un demonio!... ¡Que me gustas, maldita sea! —Golpeó la mesa a mi lado y salió de la cocina dejándome en estado de shock._

_Él había dicho que yo le gustaba._

_Señor de todo lo sagrado. El. Dijo. Que. Yo. Le. Gustaba._

_¿O yo estaba loca? ¿O eso fue lo que quiso decir?_

_¡Trágame tierra!_

.

.

.

—¡Dios, bonita! Le dijo que le gustaba, que casi para él es una declaración de amor. —Su voz aterciopelada me mecía como una suave brisa. Mientras leía, sentía que la neblina era menos espesa, su voz acariciaba mis oídos y mis sentidos.

—Joder, cómo lo deja ahí —expresó aturdido—. Esos escritores de Fanfic son crueles. Lo siento bonita, no quise maldecir. ¿Sabes?, leí "El límite del caos", encontré el fic entre tus favoritos, también leí "Contrato" y "Decisiones Incorrectas". Lloré como un marica con este último, no le digas esto a nadie o lo negaré todo —suspiró—. Anda… despierta, quiero ver tus ojos. Cuando te vi en aquella disco, tus ojos me gustaron mucho, estaban llenos de vida y ahora, cuando los reviso se ven tan muertos. Me pregunto internamente si despertarás algún día, bonita. Sé que te llamas Bella, eres Bella para todo el mundo, pero para mí, eres mi bonita… me gusta estar contigo. Mi descanso casi termina, pero regreso a hacer mi ronda luego. —Algo húmedo toco mi frente e hice lo posible por abrir los ojos sin éxito.

.

.

.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado. El chico de voz sexy venía muchas veces, había perdido la cuenta de cuando era día y cuando noche, pero yo… caminaba y caminaba pero no podía salir del túnel.

Sentí como la puerta era abierta y luego alguien tocó mi rostro.

—Dos meses Isabella —Rosie… Mi Rose, la había abandonado cuando el Troll entró a mi vida—, dos putos meses ¡¿Cuándo piensas despertar por un demonio?! Sé que has sido una floja toda tu maldita vida, pero ya está bueno de dormir. Joder, conocí a alguien, es un completo idiota pero es lindo… Bella, tienes que conocerlo, nada que ver con Royce, se llama Emmett. Estoy embarazada —oh, joder... ¡Joder!— El tipo tiene potencia y resistencia —Rose, no me cuentes tus perversiones—, y un miembro digno de las historias que tú lees. Pensé que me iba a dejar cuando le dijera del bebé, pero me propuso matricidio… Salí corriendo y me encerré aquí y joder, quiero casarme, atarme, tirarme del acantilado; pero tú tienes que ser mi jodida madrina, así que más te vale que te levantes o te juro por Dios que espantaré a todos los hombres que quieran tener sexo contigo —sorbió su nariz, ¿Rose estaba llorando?— Les diré que eres lesbiana y que eres mi amante.

—¿Rose? —Escuché la voz de mi chico sexy.

—Masen…

—En hora buena.

—Emmett es una vieja chismosa. —La sentí acariciar más mi cabello. ¡Rose sácame de aquí!— Dime la verdad E, ¿despertará?

—Tuvo una contusión muy fuerte Rose, pero todo está bien, solo que ella no parece querer despertar.

—Pues va hacerlo antes de la boda, ¡¿me entiendes, Isabella Swan?!

—Ella despertará cuando lo crea necesario.

—¿Será antes de que parezca la mamá de Willy?

—¿Hablaste con sus padres?

—Esperaré hasta el fin de semana.

—Rose…

—No me presiones E, soy una mujer embarazada —dijo molesta—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Actualizaron "Suavemente me matas" y venía a leerle.

—¿Quién diría que el Señor Doctor leería ficción?

—¡Oh cállate¡ Sabes que lo hago por ella —sentí que me miró. No la hacía tonta, ella sabía que me había vuelto aficionada a esto.

—Entonces, los dejo para que le leas. —La puerta cerrándose hizo que me concentrara en mi chico A.

—Ojalá despiertes pronto bonita… Me gusta leerte, pero se que amarías leer esto tú. —Vamos Bella, tú puedes… Abre los ojos, intenta moverte, di algo… Intenté mover mis pies, pero no tuve éxito; intenté con mis manos luego de un rato y después de muchos intentos, logré moverlas.

—Ahora me voy, pero si actualizan "Guilty Plesure" prometo escaparme y venir a leerte. —¡Joder! Se iba maldita sea, Isabella Swan habla. Moví más mis manos pero él no parecía percatarse. Sentí la puerta cerrarse y casi lloro de frustración, podía mover mis dedos los de los pies y manos pero por más que intentaba abrir los ojos, no podía. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero volví a escuchar su voz.

—Hey, actualizaron y, como te lo prometí, le pasé mis pacientes a Jasper, me lo debe por intentar foll… por intentar tener relaciones sexuales con Alice en el salón de médicos. Oye, ¿por qué tienes movida la sabana bonita? —sentí sus manos acomodando mi sábana y recolocando mi almohada. Ok, tú puedes Bella, tú puedes. 1… 2… 2 y 15… 2 y 30… Joder, ¡3…!

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron... y lo vi.

—¡Oh mierda! Por la sangre de Cristo Jesús, Nena ¡Estás despierta! Diablos, deja escondo la tablet y necesito un doctor… Mierda, yo soy doctor.

—¿Edward? —susurré con voz rasposa, la garganta me dolía…

—¿Sabes mi nombre? Yo sé el tuyo; eres Isabella, pero te gustan que te digan Bella. Lo sé porque tu amiga Rose me lo dijo. Soy el doctor Edward Masen y he estado leyéndote estas nueve semanas; escuché un día a tu amiga hacerlo y pensé que te ayudaría. Sé que debes estar algo confusa, pero se arreglará todo bonita.

Quería preguntarle más cosas pero no encontraba mi voz; me sentía como Wanda cuando despertó en el cuerpo de Melanie, como si mi cuerpo fuera de otra persona.

—Tranquila —dijo tocando de nuevo mi mejilla—, es normal que te sientas oxidada, has estado en como durante nueve semanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste?

¿Estaría en un universo alterno? ¿Por qué Edward era tan lindo conmigo? ¿Porque decía que era doctor?

—Me caí saliendo de tu casa, ¿me trajiste aquí?

—No princesa, nunca has estado en mi casa… aunque quisiera que vivieras ahí. Te caíste del tubo del pole dance en el club nocturno con tu amiga, ¿recuerdas que fuiste a bailar? —asentí—. El piso estaba mojado, te resbalaste y golpeaste muy fuerte; tuviste una contusión cerebral severa, tu cerebro se inflamó un poco. Te inducimos a un coma medicado por 72 horas, pero cuando te quitamos los medicamentos decidiste dormir hasta hoy.

¡Este hombre estaba rayado!

Me sonrío y… su sonrisa era hermosa. La puerta se abrió y una enfermera bajita y con el cabello corto llegó.

—Se despertó nuestra Bella durmiente, mira que este príncipe te ha cuidado como una princesa. Te lee, te peina —abrí los ojos—… No, no te baña, no te preocupes, aunque ganas no le faltan. —El chico lindo parecido a mi hermoso troll sonrío—. Bien, vamos a tomarte la presión, el doctor va a revisarte. ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá o lo haces tú? —Preguntó al chico lindo.

—No, lo hago yo —me miró y volvió a sonreír, el aparato que estaba ahí aumentó el pi, pi, pi a un ritmo más rápido.

—Edward, le darás un ataque cardíaco, mira cómo tiene el corazón.

Me sonrojé y quise esconderme.

—No te escondas, eres hermosa.

—Creo que tenemos un doctor enamorado. Listo, todo esta perfecto, los dejo solitos, sé que no debería pero confió en ti, Masen.

—Yo creo que me volví loca —solté así, sin filtro—. No entiendo nada, ¿por qué me dices que eres doctor? —lo miré—. Eres el presidente de Cullen Holding —chico lindo negó. Quiero moverme, pero todo mi cuerpo lo siento raro—. ¡Joder Edward! Si es otro de tus castigos, te juro que… ahora sí que te dejo.

—No, eso de los castigos me agradaría probarlos, sería divertido, pero no es broma. Me estás confundiendo bonita. Mi nombre es Edward Masen, soy Doctor de este hospital; estás un poco confundida pero pronto lo recordarás todo, solo es cuestión de hacer memoria. Te caíste en la disco después de que te me aventaras. Acababa de terminar un turno de casi 72 horas, en serio nena, yo no quería ir, pero mis primos me arrastraron.

—Me duele la cabeza —dije tocándola—, y me siento cansada, débil. ¿No debería suponerse que si he dormido tanto, me debería sentir bien?

—Nop, pero pronto te sentirás mejor. Tendrás que hacer un poco de terapia para fortalecer tus músculos, porque al no moverlos por tanto tiempo… —hizo un gesto—. Puedo ayudarte también con eso.

Quería llorar, pero no podía llamar a papá, me sentía sola, él se preocuparía demasiado. A mamá casi podía escucharla decirme lo peligrosa que era la ciudad.

Lloriqueé y él se puso alerta.

—¿Te duele demasiado? ¿Quieres que llame a… otro doctor?

—No, solo pensaba mis papás. ¿Ya lo saben? ¿Lo de mi… accidente?

—No, Rose no quiso decirles. Prefirió esperar.

—Es lo mejor. Quiero hacer pipí, tengo que levantarme. —La urgencia era súbita.

—No puedes hacerlo sola, no sé si te aguanten tus piernas, pero yo puedo ayudarte. —Lo miré. El escucharlo hablar tan lindo, tan tierno, tan diferente al otro...

Quizás...

—Antes, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

—No que yo sepa, pero uno nunca sabe. Tal vez un mago, la gente me dice que me parezco a Cedric Diggori, lástima que lo mataron. Ese personaje debió llegar hasta el final. Hay quien me compara con el vampiro hijo de campanita. El tal Cullen.

Me hizo reír. Él sabía de cosas que pocos hombres se atreverían a decir.

—Oye, necesito preguntarte yo también algo —lo miré—. Primero el baño y luego las preguntas, ¿te parece?

Asentí. Me dio la botella de suero y quitó algo de mi pecho. Enseguida empezó a sonar como en las pelis cuando se muere alguien y cuatro enfermeras entraron corriendo.

—Mi culpa, olvidé desconectarlo antes de quitárselo. —Las cuatro enfermeras lo miraron mal—. Lo siento. Voy a llevarla al servicio.

Las enfermeras salieron, él me dejó sentada en el baño y en ese momento me percaté que no llevaba ropa interior.

Me puse roja, lo sabía.

—Ahora mi pregunta. ¿Cuál es tú favorito: el Señor, el Dragón o el Puto Amo?

Me quedé pensando cuál era. Cada uno era tan único, tan diferente.

—Espera, no podemos incluir al Grifo, pero sí a la Bestia de "Suavemente me Matas", esa historia la acabo de empezar, me la leí en una noche, entre rondas claro.

—Tú… ¿me leías?

—Sí, una vez escuché a Rose hacerlo, dijo que vivías leyendo fanfiction. Es adictivo.

—Sí, mucho.

Ya había terminado y mis brazos, aunque débiles, podía moverlos. Supuse que las piernas serían lo mismo. Intenté pararme pero solo logré sostenerme como cinco segundos y caí como trapo viejo.

—¡Dios mío! Van a despedirme —miré hacia donde veía la aguja del suero y estaba rota o algo y había sangre, y yo… bueno tan delicadita que era, me desmayé.

Cuando recobré la conciencia, estaba de nuevo en la cama y escuchaba gritos.

—¡Irresponsable es poco Edward! ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasada algo malo? Hijo, en serio, a veces no sé ni cómo defenderte.

—Papá, yo qué iba a saber que iba a intentar levantarse y peor aún, que la sangre la hacía desmayarse —sentí su risa—. ¿Qué hará cuando tiene su período? —escuché un auch—. Papá no me pegues, es en serio. Es tan linda.

—Edward, cuidado, es tu paciente. Estás traspasando la línea.

—Quisiera traspasar más que la línea, en serio papá. Creo que es mi otra mitad, mi ninfa, mi pareja perfecta.

Comencé a toser, me estaba atragantando con mi propia saliva. ¿Qué había dicho?

El otro doctor se acercó y comenzó a mover la cama. Tomó el coso ese con el que escuchan el corazón y comenzó a ponérmelo en el pecho.

—Estoy bien solo… me estaba ahogando con mi saliva. Me pasa seguido.

El doctor me miró y me dijo.

—Estaré mas seguro después de revisarte.

—Se llama Bella, papá.

—¿Por qué me llamaste Bella?

—¿Así te gusta no? Al menos eso me dijo Rose.

—Sip, esa soy yo, Bella Swan.

—Próximamente, Bella Masen. Bueno, si quieres conservar tu apellido cuando nos casemos no hay problema —me dijo con una gran sonrisa, y no pude evitar sonrojarme y morderme el labio.

—Los dejo solos. Por favor Edward, compórtate.

—Ese era mi papá, bueno mi papá postizo. Mi familia murió en un accidente de auto. Como en varios fics.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, él me sonrío.

—Soy un bicho raro.

—Yo también.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es el Troll? No lo he leído en ninguno de tus fics, pero lo llamaste mientras estabas inconsciente. —Todos los colores se me subieron a la cabeza.

—El Troll es... El troll es... El troll, es un personaje de un fic que quería escribir —Edward me sonrío, joder, hasta se llamaban igual.

—Sería interesante leer sobre él. —Su sonrisa torcida de comercial de dentrífico alumbró la habitación. Joder, ahora me sentía como las protagonistas de mis fics, las bragas me temblaban... Cierto, no tenía bragas.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas solo fueron para mejorar y mejorar. Estuve dos semanas más y me dieron el alta, pero al ver a Rose y a su casi-marido Emmett, a la enfermera Alice y a Jasper, parados enfrente mío mientras esperábamos a Edward con el pase de salida; me dio una muy mala espina.

Al entrar Edward preguntó:

—¿Ya le dijeron?

—¿Qué tienen que decirme?

Rose miró a los lados y susurró…

—Cobardes —Acto seguido, comenzó a hablar—. Yo… tuve un pequeño problema con tu casero. El maldito quiso propasarse, así que conoció mi derechazo.

Emmett le frotó los brazos a Rose.

—¿Estoy sin casa? —Pregunté con temor, amaba mi vieja cajita de fósforos. Mi pequeño cuchutril, como él lo llamaba.

Joder Bella no fue real, ¡acéptalo! Descargaras tu frustración haciendo un fic.

—No Bellita, cuando eso pasó, Edward se ofreció a guardar sus cosas su apartamento, es bastante grande. Y como Emmett se muda, puedes quedarte con él mientras buscas algo, o puedes quedarte ahí.

—No quiero incomodar.

—No incomodas, seremos grandes compañeros ya verás. —¿Esperaba yo ser algo más? En estas dos semanas había conocido a Edward y cada día, se iba metiendo más en mi corazón.

Fui en el auto de Emmett con Rose y Edward, que en cuanto se subió al auto, se recargó en la ventana se durmió.

—El pobre ha estado haciendo turnos de noche, solo para poder ir a leerte. Es tan… lindo —aclaró Emmett. Soltando una gran carcajada. Edward se movió un poco y dijo—: Malditos mutos, es Prim.

¿Estaba soñando con los juegos del hambre? Por fin llegamos, era una zona digamos… tranquila. El edificio no era la torre Trump, pero al menos no olía mal. Subimos seis pisos por las escaleras, porque según Emmett el elevador nunca servía.

—Al menos rebajarás la panza —dijo Emmett en tono jovial.

—No tiene panza —replicó Edward.

—Hay, el amor florece —se burló Emmett de nosotros.

—Creo que no voy a visitarte mucho. ¡Joder! ¡Que se me va a salir el niño! —exclamó Rose, jadeando.

Todos reímos y entramos al departamento. Era algo… divertido, caótico, espectacular y pequeño.

Al final de la tarde me quedé sola, Edward tenía que ir a hacer no sé qué cosas en el hospital y regresaría en un par de horas. Emmett y Rose se habían ido ya hace rato.

Me senté en medio de la sala, y mire a mí alrededor. Todo era tan extraño. Mi trabajo en Cullen Co. estaba seguro, me habían dado una baja temporal por enfermedad y todavía me quedaba una semana. Mi nuevo jefe era algo exigente, según Jessica, quien había prometido ir a verme.

De pronto me entró la nostalgia y recordé a mi otro Edward. Comencé a llorar al ver lo patética que era mi vida. Me había enamorado de un hombre que no existía, y que me trataba como puta. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería, yo quería un amor que me hiciera ser feliz.

Unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron.

—No llores hermosa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me extrañabas?

—Algo así. Soy un desastre, ¿no?

—Pero uno muy bello. Ven bailemos un poco, sacudamos esa tristeza. —Se acercó a su Ipod y lo puso en las bocinas. "La Gasolina" de Daddy Yankee inundó el lugar.

—Anda, baila al ritmo de gasolina y verás que todas tus tristezas se van —me miró enarcando una ceja—. ¿No te gusta Daddy? Tengo a Calle 13, con Atrévete. Anda, bailemos y luego ya cenaremos.

De verdad fue terapéutico, creo que nunca había bailado así; siempre intentaba parecer sexy o una diosa sexual, pero bailar solo por bailar fue lo mejor del mundo. Además, Edward lo hacía muy mal, Emmett tenía razón, parecía que tenía una varilla enterrada en el trasero.

Estábamos cenando cuando Edward me habló.

—¿Has leído cazadores de las sombras? —preguntó burlón.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio mundano tonto?, claro que sí. Jace es tan sexy, soy Malec al 100%.

—Voy en el libro tres. Me está gustando mucho la historia, Isabelle y Clary son sexys.

Puse los ojos en blanco y él se paró frente a mí.

—Señorita Swan, sabe qué es lo que pasa. ¿No —dijo como recordando—… sabe cuál es el castigo por poner los ojos en blanco?

—No Señor Masen, ¿cuál es?

—Es follarte, y decirte que estoy enamorado de ti hasta las orejas. Que eres mi Ginny, mi Eva, mi Anna, mi Clary, mi todo. No sé cómo, pero te me metiste aquí dentro, con la fuerza de mil volcanes —tocó su pecho, donde está el corazón—. No me preguntes por qué, creo podría darte millones de razones, y lo que quiero ahora es follarte y yo no solo voy a hacerlo, voy a amarte y a adorar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Me besó, haciendo que mi mundo diera vueltas y vueltas...

* * *

Nos vemos en el capitulo final, millones de gracias y besos a cada uno de los que nos leen. No puedo agradecer cada uno de los reviews pero entre ayer y hoy murieron los dos mouse's que tenía. y el pad bueno ni pa' que les cuento pero leemos todo, y nos hacen muy felices.


End file.
